Changes
by TheWriterG
Summary: After a divorce, AJ Styles realizes that he has fallen for Blake Danielson. He isn't sure if he should act on his feelings due to their friendship and age difference. When AJ's ex tries to cause drama between the two, Blake will be left trying to figure out what to do. Should she accept the changes in her life or will she walk away from everything she's ever known?
1. Chapter 1

At the age of fourty, he had never imagined himself being divorced. If someone told him that he would have been cheated on by his wife of almost twenty years, he would have called them a liar. When he would find out that he had been cheated on for half of their marriage, and the reasoning behind it, he would have called them insane. Once AJ Styles had found out that his ex-wife Linda, had cheated on him he had left their home in order to think things through. He had came back the next afternoon to find out the reasoning and how long it had been going on. To say he was shell shocked was an understatement. Linda had confessed that it had been going on ever since she couldn't get pregnant by him, which caused a lot of tension in their marriage to begin with, and then with how much AJ traveled for work, she had found an outlet in the form of a man named Jake. Linda had said that she had stopped the affair for several years, but when she and AJ tried for what seemed like the millionth time to have a child with no success, she started to speak to Jake again. AJ knew that several months ago a change in Linda happened, which put even more of a strain on their marriage. He had realized that he was starting to not care for her as much as he did before because of her distance and how she was acting. She never greeted him with enthusiam as he returned home, barely touched him and accused him of cheating on her several times. The accusations had gotten worse once he had signed with the WWE and became quick friends with Blake Danielson.

To say that Linda was jealous of the brunette woman was an understatement. AJ swore that she would turn into Linda Blair at the mention of the younger woman's name. He had never thought of cheating on Linda though, not even with his gorgeous friend. AJ had ended up questioning her about why she had hated Blake when everyone literally loved the ball of fire she was. _'She's twenty-eight years old AJ, she's nothing but a whore. Have you seen the men she has dated?'_ He had recalled how furious he was at the negative comment about Blake, and considering he knew about the dirt sheets and rumors about Blake dating some of their co-workers, none of it was really true. AJ had defended the young woman, and looked Linda in the eye and said, _"I highly doubt that Blake would cheat on her husband for half of their marriage. So before you start throwing stones at other people, make sure your house is clean."_ That is when Linda had dropped the bomb shell that she was pregnant with Jake's child and wanted a divorce. AJ wasted no time in agreeing and storming through the house to pack up some of his things and then leaving.

That had happened nearly three months ago, and AJ was having a hard time adjusting to the single life at first. He had been thankful for Blake, once she had heard the news and offered to carpool with him to keep his mind off of the drama that Linda was trying to cause. Once he had adjusted, he found himself starting to develope feelings for the younger brunette. There was something about her that he could not explain. The way she would throw her head back with a laugh, the bright smile that appeared on her face when she spoke about something she loved, even down to the way she would catch an attitude if things weren't going her way that day.

Things eventually shifted between them, playful remarks turned into flirty banter. Touches began to linger and eyes seemed to stay glued to each other for a moment longer. One night, Blake's room had been given away at the last minute, so AJ had said that she could crash with him if she had wanted. That night, he had woken up in the middle of the night to her head laying against his shoulder, one of her toned legs laying against his lower stomach and his large hand on her upper thigh while the other held her body close to his. He had realized then that there was a lot more to his feelings for her than he believed. AJ just wasn't sure where to take it from there since there was a twelve year age gap between them.

"How was your trip to see Birdie?" Sami Zayn's voice caused AJ to snap out of his thoughts to look to Blake.

"She's the sweetest thing ever." Blake gushed, "I still can't believe she's my niece. It's the greatest thing ever." Blake added.

"I honestly don't know who is going to spoil her more, you or Nicole." Bryan commented joining his little sister at the table in catering.

AJ couldn't tear his eyes away from Blake's large smile talking about her niece and couldn't help the smile forming on his lips. He had been the one to rush her to the airport once her sister-in-law had went into labor, making sure that she was there for her brother and Brie and not wanting to miss the birth of their child. He had known that she had been awake for almost fourty-eight hours, twenty four of them being at the hospital with Brie, Bryan and Nicole. She had sent him updates when she had arrived at the hospital and then when Brie had finally given birth.

"Nicole and I have agreed to spoil her equally." Blake chuckled as she finished off her coffee and then went to stand up with her empty cup in hand, "I'll catch you guys around."

"Don't forget that Brie is bringing Birdie tonight for the show." Bryan commented as Blake nodded her head.

AJ had finally tore his eyes away from Blake to finish the food on his plate and wasn't aware of Sami leaving the table and following the brunette out of catering until Bryan spoke up.

"Can I ask you something?" Bryan questioned lowly to AJ.

"What's up?" AJ questioned once he had swallowed his food and took a drink of water.

"Has Blake mentioned anyone giving her a hard time?" Bryan questioned causing AJ to narrow his blue eyes in confusion.

"No, what do you mean hard time?" AJ questioned, "Who would be giving her a hard time?" AJ added and watched as Bryan ran a hand over his beard and let out a small frustrated sigh.

"Well I usually don't listen to the backstage drama, but she's my sister and we look out for each other." Bryan began to explain, "I heard through the grape vine that Ziggler is hounding her for a date and he apparently doesn't understand the concept of not interested." Bryan added.

AJ felt his protective side come out full force. Blake hadn't mentioned that Dolph Ziggler had been showing interest in her, and she definitely wasn't interested in him considering he use to date one of her best friends, Nikki Bella. Blake had made it clear several times to him that she wouldn't ever date the guy because he wasn't her type.

"I'll handle it." AJ stated without another word and stood up from the table and left catering after throwing his plate away.

The phenominal one began to walk through the hallways in order to find the brunette superstar and by the time he had reached Blake's locker room, he knocked on the door. It only took a few moments before she answered with a large smile on her face once she saw who it was.

"Hey, what's going on?" Blake questioned, "Don't you have matches to get ready for?"

AJ nodded his head as he moved further into the room and then sat on the couch near the wall, "I wanted to talk to you first though." AJ answered as he looked up to Blake, and he pushed his hair behind his ear, "I just...I want to make sure you're alright." AJ added.

"Of course I'm alright." Blake let out a small laugh as she sat next to AJ and faced him, "Why wouldn't I be alright?" Blake questioned back.

"Why didn't you tell me Ziggler has been hasslin' ya to go out with him?" AJ questioned with his blue eyes trained on her and watched her frown for a moment. He watched as she pushed her long hair over her shoulder and then sigh.

"It's not that big of a deal. He's not being mean about it or anything. He just...he keeps trying and it's getting annoying at this point. He's a great guy but I'm just not interested in him and I'm trying to be polite about it." Blake explained with shrugging her shoulders, "He'll find a new interest soon enough." Blake added with a little laugh.

"Doesn't mean I have to be polite by tellin' him to back off." AJ announced, "Your heart of gold is gonna cause me a lot of problems." AJ joked, causing Blake to chuckle lightly.

"I can handle it AJ." Blake added, "If for some reason I need someone to come to my rescue, you'll be the first person I go to."

"Good to know." AJ nodded his head, "You still going to the July fourth bash tomorrow?" AJ questioned as he stood up, knowing that Nattie had rented a large condo in near the ocean in order to celebrate for the entire smackdown roster.

"Yep." Blake grinned, "There wouldn't be a party without me there anyway." Blake joked causing AJ to smirk, "Good luck with your matches tonight." Blake added as AJ's hand went to the door handle.

"Try to not get in too much trouble." AJ commented before leaving the locker room in order to get ready for his match against Chad Gable.

 **WWE**

To say that Blake was exhausted when she landed in Flordia with Nattie was an understatement. After the pair had left smackdown, their flight was delayed because of engine problems, and had to wait until another airplane was available. Even though she had tried to sleep in the airport, the sound of everyone else on the flight complaining had kept her from doing so. It didn't help that Nattie was having her help finalize orders for the party the next day once she had gotten a cup of coffee.

So by the time they had reached the condo that was right on the beach, Blake had disappeared to shower and take a nap once she had helped Nattie set things up before her husband TJ had shown up.

Blake was thankful for the two hours of hard sleep she had in one of the beds and once she had woken up, she decided to go ahead and put on her bathing suit. Blake had decided on a white strapless top, and dark blue floral print bottoms. Grabbing a pair of cut off jeans turned into shorts, she slipped them on over her bottoms and grabbed a cut off crop top band t-shirt and slipped it on. Once her black flip flops were on, she had went downstairs in order to find Nattie.

"Hey TJ." Blake greeted the man who was standing in the kitchen unloading different beers and drinks into coolers, "Need a hand?" Blake questioned.

TJ smiled, "Nah, but Nattie is outside ordering people around if you want to help her." TJ laughed causing Blake to let out a laugh and gave a nod before heading out the back door.

Blake had to admit the weather was absolutely perfect and couldn't wait to get in to the pool and ocean to enjoy the weather. It didn't take her long to find Nattie telling the food delivery workers where to set up on the patio and Blake had decided to grab a beer from one cooler outside since she was off for four days.

"About time you woke up sleepy head." Nattie smiled, "People should start showing up soon." Nattie added, "The fireworks are set up already, so now we are just waiting on the food to get organized." Nattie explained.

"Is there anything I need to do?" Blake questioned taking a sip of the beer and glanced around and noticed a white swan float calling her name causing Nattie to chuckle when Blake's eyes lit up.

"Go ahead." Nattie ordered.

Blake didn't need to be told twice. She moved towards one of the tables to sit her beer down and then stripped out of her clothes to reveal her bathing suit. Once she had folded her clothes, she tied her long hair into a tight but at the top of her head. Grabbing her beer, she took another drink and began to walk towards the pool and walked down the steps and sighed in content as the water cooled her skin.

She carefully made her way across the pool to the float she had her eyes on and grabbed it with her free hand and moved it to the side of the pool so she could sit her beer down before getting on the float. Once she had managed to get on the float, she grabbed her beer and used her feet to push off in order to float around.

Blake didn't realize she had dozed off until the sound of male laughter echoed through out the back yard causing her to blink her eyes open and noticed the beer in her hand was gone.

"Nattie took it." Lana's voice came through causing Blake to shriek and jump slightly on the float, and Lana laughed.

"Jesus, make some noise next time Lana!" Blake sighed and realized that her skin was starting to get hot and decided to dip into the pool to cool her skin, "How long have you been here? Who else is here?" Blake questioned to Lana once the blonde appeared from under the water.

"Just got here about twenty minutes ago. Pretty much everyone is here." Lana answered, "The guys are filling up coolers and unloading their fireworks." Lana added.

Blake gave a nod and looked around the backyard and down towards the beach. She couldn't believe that she didn't hear half of the smackdown roster show up, especially with how loud they were, and her blue eyes instantly spotted one of her good friends on the beach, AJ, talking to Jimmy and Jey Uso.

Swimming towards the edge of the pool, Blake pushed herself out of the water, and decided to get peek her head into the backdoors to the kitchen, "Nat?" Blake called out to see the blonde peek around the fridge, "Could you bring me a towel so I can get my sunglasses." Blake questioned.

"Here, I actually got these for all of us girls." Nattie stated turning away from the fridge in order to get into a sack on the table and pulled out star shaped sunglasses with a red, white and blue theme.

"Seriously?" Blake groaned, quickly realizing that these would be used for selfies at some point through out the day.

One playful glare from Nattie had Blake taking the sunglasses and putting them on her face and exiting the door way to go back to the pool before Nattie could actually take a picture of her. Stopping at the cooler, Blake had grabbed a bottle of water before sitting on the edge of the pool to speak to Lana when she noticed that Mojo Rawley was coming up from the pool with actual sunglasses on his face.

"Mo..." Blake called out catching his attention, causing him to swim towards her.

"What's up sweet cheeks?" Mojo questioned.

"How much do you love me?" Blake grinned causing Mojo to chuckle and give her a look silently asking her why, "Trade me sunglasses until I can sneak inside to get my own." Blake explained.

Mojo shrugged his shoulders, taking the aviator styled sunglasses off his face and switched with Blake for the star shaped ones. Once the sunglasses were on her face she felt a million times better since the star sun glasses didn't do much to block out the rays of the sun.

"I owe you one!" Blake called out as Mojo began to swim backwards towards Zack Ryder.

Taking a drink of her water, Blake smiled with Naomi walked up dancing, "Hey girl." Naomi smiled as she sat down next to her, "You're killin' it in the suit." Naomi added.

Lana quickly agreed causing Blake to roll her eyes, "Thanks, you guys don't look too bad yourselves." Blake commented, "I need to try that huge ass slide out." Blake commented looking across the large pool to see the large slide, almost reminding her of John and Nikki's pool with a jumping cliff included.

"Nat said that there was paddling boarding." Namoi commented, "You guys want to go check it out?" Naomi questioned.

Blake and Lana quickly agreed. Blake moved to stand up with Naomi while Lana moved to push herself out of the pool. The three decided to grab three beers and head through the back yard to the clearing that led to the beach where a few of the male superstars were.

 **WWE**

AJ was completely aware that Blake had been at the party already, considering he had passed the woman sound asleep on a float in the pool when he had arrived. He couldn't help but to admire her sleeping form for a moment before he was torn away by the Uso's needing help to set up a bonfire for that night.

Hearing playful cat calls and whistles, AJ looked up from the sand he was laying wood on to see Blake approaching with Lana and Naomi. His bright blue eyes nearly bugged out of his head seeing just how small Blake's bathing suit was on her. He knew that he wouldn't be able to stand up in that moment due to the tightness forming in his trunks and when she flashed him a bright smile, he nearly fell over in the sand.

"You okay?" Blake laughed a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

"Uh, yeah. My foot went to sleep." AJ came up with the quickest excuse, "What are you guys doing?" AJ questioned.

"We're gonna get the paddle boards out and give it a go." Blake explained.

"Not before we take pictures though!" Lana grinned causing Naomi to roll her eyes with a laugh and Blake to huff in playful annoyance.

"Well seflies call apparently." Blake smiled to AJ before moving to stand near Naomi and Lana while Lana called for Rusev to take the photos.

AJ had to do a double take. He looked to Blake the second time and noticed that her bottoms were cheeky, showing off half of her butt. There was a small sense of jealously that came over him realizing that the single men on the roster were probably going to be eyeing her all afternoon, but then he rationalized to himself that it was just like her ring gear, just a little shorter.

"My God..." AJ mumbled to himself as he watched Blake, Lana and Naomi pose for pictures.

"Girl, your ass is hangin ouuuut." Jimmy Uso joked and poked at her butt cheek causing Blake to let out a laugh while Naomi swatted his hand, "Don't act like you didn't check her booty out." Jimmy joked to his wife causing Naomi to laugh.

"Get the hell outta here or help with the boards." Naomi swatted playfully at Jimmy.

"Uce, come help me." Jimmy called for his twin brother, and then noticed that AJ's eyes were glued to Blake causing him to elbow his brother's side.

"Man, would you stop doing that." Jey grumbled, elbowing him back.

"Do you see what I see?" Jimmy questioned to Jey, causing Naomi to walk up to her husband and brother-in-law.

"What are ya'll yammerin' about?" Naomi questioned and followed their gaze to AJ who was staring openingly at Blake, "Lana!" Naomi hissed to the blonde who turned away from her husband who was arguing with Blake, "Come here." Naomi added.

Lana walked the short distance away, "What?" Lana questioned.

"It looks like Styles has a crush on certain brunette." Naomi clarified for her friend, "You know if he's interested in her?"

Lana shruged her shoulders and thought for a moment, "I know he gets all broody when she flirts with the guys." Lana explained, "He ends up following her around and keeping her occupied." Lana added.

"I got an idea..." Naomi grinned as Jimmy, Jey and Lana moved closer.

 **WWE**

AJ had managed to tear his eyes away from Blake who been in a conversation with Rusev long enough to finish layering the wood neatly for the fire. Once he had finished he glanced up to see the Uso's putting the boards in the water while Lana and Naomi the third board with the paddles on top of it.

"Lana, I'm gonna crush your husband if he doesn't stop making fun of me!" Blake called out causing Rusev to pick her up and throw her over her shoulder causing everyone to laugh, "Hey! That's not fair! We aren't on a neutral turf!" Blake shouted as she tried to wiggle out of his hold as he marched towards the ocean.

"No one threatens to crush me!" Rusev roared out playfully and tossed Blake into the water once the water was up to his knees.

AJ couldn't help the laugh that escaped as Blake came up for air, sputtering water out of her mouth.

"That's so rude!" Blake slapped the water with her hand, "It's war Rusev!" Blake added with a glare now that she had fixed the sunglasses on her face.

"Oh shut up. You're too small to do anything." Rusev rolled his eyes as he moved towards Lana and picked her up to lift her onto his shoulders, like Jimmy had done with Naomi and pushed the boards out into the water further.

"Come on B!" Jey hollered out to Blake, causing AJ to tense a little.

AJ watched as Blake walked through the water to where Jey was standing and bent down for Blake to put her legs over his shoulders and then stood up with ease once one of his hands were on her thighs to hold her, while the other hand pushed the board. There was no denying that AJ was jealous of the sight before him. He knew that a lot of their co-workers had thought of Blake as a little sister, but it still didn't stop his jealousy from rising watching her with Jey.

"Hey AJ!" Lana called out to him causing him to tear his eyes away from Blake as Jey tried to balance himself on the board with her on his shoulders, "Could you take a few picures?" Lana added.

"No need, Nattie to the rescue!" Nattie hollered back as she approached the beach causing AJ to sigh with relief.

AJ had pushed his hair back out of his face, watched Nattie walk out in the water carefully to take an asortment of photos, no doubt to post on Instagram. After about the fifth one, AJ had decided to head back towards the pool in order to grab a beer.

"AJ, come out here!" Naomi hollered at him, causing him to stop to turn around to see that Blake was standing on the board with Jey as they were trying to fight for power over the board.

"I'm gonna go grab a drink." AJ called out and turned back towards the condo and began to walk again. He needed a minute to keep himself in check when it came to the brunette who's laughter was echoing in his ears.

 **WWE**

"AJ..." Blake's sing song voiced caused him to look up from his plate of food while everyone ate, and he spotted her sitting next to him, "Are you having fun?" Blake questioned.

"Yeah, can't wait to set off fireworks." AJ smiled to her before he focused back on his food, "You havin' a good time darlin?" AJ questioned.

"The best." Blake replied as she began to eat the food on her plate, "Naomi challenged me to a chicken fight, so I need a partner later." Blake added in between bites, "You up for it?" Blake questioned.

AJ glanced to her and gave her a nod, "In the pool or ocean?" AJ questioned.

"I don't think that's decided yet, maybe the ocean. I feel like we'll have advantages because of the waves." Blake explained.

"Or disadvantage." AJ added, "I got faith in ya' though."

The sun was close to setting and AJ glanced to Blake once he was finished eating and noticed her skin was sun kissed, her bright blue eyes looked tired but she still had a smile on her face as she talked with the superstars around the table. He could tell by the raspy laugh that she had done a lot of laughing that afternoon. There was no denying that she was down right gorgeous, and he couldn't help the flutter that happened any time she'd laugh or smile.

"Girl, we'll have a rain check for that chicken fight after I take a nap." Naomi stated causing Blake to laugh, but nod her head.

"You're on." Blake smiled and then pushed her empty plate back.

After several minutes, Blake excused herself to go to the bathroom and once she was done, she had decided to grab another beer and disappear towards the ocean while everyone was just lounging around the tables to settle their stomachs.

There was always something calming about the ocean that Blake loved as she sat down on the edge of the dock facing the large opened water. She decided to enjoy the silence and let her mind wonder into space as she sipped on her beer and let the food settle in her stomach.

When Blake was a young child, she always loved the ocean and anything to do with water. She had begged her parents to take her to swim classes, it was her father who had taken her, allowing it to turn into something that they bonded over. Blake couldn't help the sad smile that formed on her face at thoughts of her father, missing him like crazy since he had passed away. Once she had finished her beer and let the food settle, Blake found herself diving easily into the water at the end of the dock.

Blake decided to float around and stare up at the sky as she heard different sounds of fireworks going off in different parts of the area. The different pinks and blues in the sky made it seem like someone painted the sky. As she began to close her eyes for a moment, she nearly screamed at the pair of hands that wrapped around her waist until she heard his voice, "It's just me.." AJ's voice came out soft with a chuckle.

"What is with people scaring the shit out of me?" Blake huffed, as she let her legs fall down to face him, and noticed that his large hands were still on her sides under the water.

"You do know that there are probably sharks out here, right?" AJ questioned as a small wave pushed him into her a little, "Don't think I could survive you getting eatin' by jaws." AJ commented.

"Well, it's a chance I'm willing to take." Blake smiled softly as she held onto his shoulders to keep herself floating, while he could easily stand if he wanted.

"Rebel without a cause..." AJ joked as they drifted towards the dock, but AJ wasn't paying attention to just how close the dock was until Blake's back hit the wooden pole in the water, causing her to instantly wrap her legs around his waist in fear of something worse, "It's just the dock.." AJ put his hand on the wooden pole to push himself off until a wave had came up behind him and pushed him back into her.

AJ swore that she had let out a moan at the hardness in his trunks hitting her center. He hadn't been prepared for her to wrap her legs around him, and was able to keep himself away from her so she wouldn't realize just what she did to him. AJ held back his low growl as another wave crushed against his back, causing him to come in contact with her center again. This time he watched Blake lick her plump bottom lip, her hold on his shoulders tightening just a little, and he found his hand wonder from her side to her hip as he leaned forward, feeling the urge to kiss her.

The moment Blake's hand traveled up to his hair, he crashed his lips to hers in a heated kiss. Praying like hell he didn't just ruin his friendship with her. He was aware of the small waves still crashing against him, causing the friction in their centers to grow as she nibbled at his bottom lip, requesting access. He pushed himself closer once she had let out a low moan. AJ knew that they had both been drinking, but not as much as the others and pulled away from her lips.

"If...if you need me to stop, now is the time." AJ rested his forehead against hers, "I can't...I won't be able to stop if I continue to kiss you." AJ stated his hands moving to grip her hips, allowing her to feel what she was doing to him.

"Kiss me..." Blake whispered, licking her lips and AJ didn't need to be told twice.

His mouth crashed onto hers, his large hand gripping her butt under the water as her legs were still wrapped around his waist, he had now stood to make sure that her back was pressed securely against the pole. Their tongues crashed together as they fought for dominance with the kiss.

"Fuck..." AJ felt Blake wiggle her hips against his hard on, causing him to squeeze her ass, "I...I need to feel you Blake..." AJ moaned out at the way she was moving against him and the cause of the waves against him.

AJ shuddered when Blake let go of his shoulder to slip her hand between them, the moment her small hand wrapped around his length over his trunks, he had lost all self control he had. He deepened the kiss as much as he could, his hands moving from her ass to her breasts and cupping them, causing her to moan into his mouth. He tugged the strapless material down and felt the cool flesh against the palm of his hands as his mouth devoured hers.

"AJ..." Blake moaned out lowly, pulling away for air as he took advantage of her neck turned and trailed kisses against her skin.

"You sure?" AJ questioned as he bucked his hips against her hand and felt her nod her head, "I need to hear you say it sweetheart..." AJ pulled his mouth away from her neck and looked her in the eyes and saw them filled with lust.

"I'm sure." Blake stated with a low voice, pushing his swim trunks down as best as she could with one hand.

AJ had helped Blake push the trunks down a little further to expose himself, and then used his hand to take her hair down, allowing the unruly waves to fall to the side. His hand went to her center to pull her bikini bottoms to the side, and allowed her to use her free hand to hold them until he placed himself at her entrance. AJ's mouth was back on hers as he grabbed her ass and thrusted into her in one slow motion causing her to gasp.

"Shit..." AJ cursed at the tighteness that surrounded him, pulling away from her mouth to focus on not losing control too soon.

He stared into her eyes for a moment, mesmerized by the way her eyes fluttered shut and her mouth in a small 'o' shape as she adjusted to his size. The moment she wiggled her hips, his lips were back on hers as he thrusted in and out of her slowly, almost allowing the waves to do the work for him as he held her against the wooden pole.

"Feels so good..." Blake moaned lowly, her nails gripping AJ's shoulders, as he buried his face into her neck as he began to pick up the pace, "Please...please don't stop..." Blake added.

AJ shuddered at the sound of her low moans, the feeling of her large breasts pressed against his solid chest, and the way her body shivered against his, "Cum for me darlin'..." AJ growled lowly, "I need to feel you cum..." AJ's thrusts quickened as he moved his hands to her hips and felt her walls start to tighten around him, "That's it baby." AJ coaxed his lips trailing across her cheek down to her neck and nipping at the skin.

"Oh..Oh God..." Blake moaned almost loudly until AJ crashed his mouth back onto hers as her climax approached quickly, causing AJ's thrusts to become sloppy, quickly finding his release as she let go of hers.

"Blake..." AJ hissed into her mouth, gripping her tightly as he spilled himself inside of her, wanting to cherish the moment of her pressed against him, moaning because of him.

Once he was sure that they both were done with their climaxes, AJ waited for a moment, deciding to kiss her softly before pulling out of her and fixing her bathing suit bottoms and then the top. Just as he was about to speak, the sound of Mojo Rawley's voice echoed on the beach.

"Yo Blake, you out here?" Mojo hollered out, causing Blake to push AJ back softly and she disappeared under the water after giving AJ one last look.

The phenomenal one decided to follow after Blake and saw away from the dock as Blake came up for air near the shore, "Mother hen is wanting you. Something about pictures before it gets dark." Mojo called out.

AJ watched as Blake walked out of the water with himself following and was handed a towel by Mojo, "Sorry brother, didn't realize you were out here with her or I would have brought ya one too." Mojo commented and AJ gave a nod.

"Not a big deal. A little water won't kill me." AJ commented as he kept his focus on Blake as she wrapped the towel around her shoulders and disappeared through the path that led to the house, leaving him and Mojo following.

 **WWE**

By the time the sun had disappeared, Blake was silently freaking out about the fact that she had just had sex with AJ in the ocean. She had been thankful for the distraction of Nattie wanting her for pictures. She was even more grateful that Jey and Jimmy were cracking jokes on each other once Nattie had gotten what she wanted.

"These damn misquotes are going to kill me!" Blake swatted at her leg for what seemed like the tenth time within fifteen minutes, the towel still wrapped around her shoulders causing her to have goose bumps.

"Did you use the bug spray I gave you?" Nattie questioned causing Blake to glare at her playfully.

"Oh I was suppose to use it? I thought I was just suppose to look at it and it would make them go away." Blake rolled her eyes, "Of course I used it." Blake cringed when another bug tried to fly at her.

"Girl, you're a hot mess right now." Naomi laughed as she jumped up to dodge the bug.

"They are probably going after the towel, it's wet and damp." Zack Ryder commented with a laugh, "Get rid of the towel, get rid of the bugs."

"Then I'll be cold." Blake huffed, realizing that she was sun burnt from the afternoon in the sun, and sat back down in the lawn chair.

"Here you cry baby." Jey tossed his black zip up hoodie at her and she wasted no time in putting it on her arms and closing it with her hands.

"You're my favorite!" Blake smiled brightly, causing Jimmy to scoff, "Well you're kind of my favorite too since you guys are twins." Blake added and chuckled when Jimmy rolled his eyes.

Blake was aware that AJ had changed into his cargo shorts and one of his zip up hoodies and disappeared down towards the beach to get the bonfire going with Rusev and a few other people. She wasn't sure what she was feeling but she had put it off as a heat of the moment thing, and decided to not think about it for the rest of the night.

She had allowed Nattie to take a couple of pictures of her with the Uso's and Naomi and then grabbed a beer from the cooler, "Guys, let's head down to the beach. The fires going." Nattie commented.

"Should we bring the coolers?" Zack commented and everyone quickly agreed.

"Jey..." Blake spoke in a sing song voice as he stood up and rolled his eyes.

Blake laughed as she jumped on his back, something her and Naomi did in the halls of arenas to pass the time during matches, "This is why you're my favorite uce."

"You're like the annoying little sister I never wanted." Jey stated and Blake scoffed.

"I'm the ball of fun in your life and you know it." Blake stated as Jey began to walk after giving her his beer to hold, "Don't make me text the wifey and tell her your being mean to me."

"Why the hell you got my wifes number?" Jey snapped his head towards her with a playful glare, "You better not be getting me in the dog house." Jey added.

"Hey, I can't tell you what we talk about. It's girl code." Blake chuckled.

"Girl code my ass. I've know you longer." Jey stated as Jimmy and Naomi laughed next to them.

When Jey had reached the beach, Blake had jumped off his back and handed him his beer, and glanced around to see people starting to gather around the fire. Blake was pulled towards the fire by Lana and realized that AJ was on the other side of the fire, staring into the heat.

"This is huge." Blake commented as she sat on the blanket next to Lana with Rusev beside her.

"You act like you've never seen fire before." Rusev commented causing Blake to glare at him.

"Lana, tell your husband I'm not speaking to him. He's declared war and I don't speak to my enemies." Blake stated to her friend, and Lana was about to actually give the message until Rusev cut her off.

"I know what she said. I'm sitting two feet from her."

Blake chuckled as she felt the blanket shift beside her to see Dolph Ziggler sitting next to her with a beer in his hand, "Hey cupcake."

AJ looked across the fire to see Blake's face once he had heard her laughing and noticed the bright blonde hair sitting beside her. His eyes couldn't help but to narrow his eyes as Dolph leaned it to whisper something to her. AJ noticed that she was trying to be polite but could tell she was annoyed. He hated the fact that he couldn't hear what he was saying to her but watched as Blake downed her beer and then stood up, no doubt using it as an excuse to get away.

The dark haired man took the chance to stand up and follow her to the coolers, making sure that Dolph didn't follow her. Once he had approached, he had tried to speak to her after grabbing another beer and then Nattie came over to tear Blake away to start lighting sparklers off. AJ swore under his breath, half debating to go over and pull Blake away but the only thing that stopped him was the fact that she was having fun with her friends.

What neither of them realized was after that night, their lives would change forever.

 **A/N: Whatcha think so far? Thank you for taking the time to read this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a couple of days since the Fourth of July bash that he attended and he finally had time to check out all the photos that were taken that day. His tired blue eyes stared at the screen on his phone as he laid in bed scrolling through his text messages first. The place where Nattie had sent him the pictures he was in, order for him to decide for himself if he wanted to post them to social media or not. Once he had saved them to his phone, he went to Instagram and found himself scrolling through the feed to find Blake's page but came across Naomi's first. He decided to tap on her name and saw that she had uploaded mutliple photos in groups.

"At least she makes it easy." AJ chuckled to himself, going to the very first group of photos.

The first set of photos were mostly of her and Jimmy, and then Jey and Jimmy. He went to the second set of photos to see that they were of Naomi and the girls. He spotted the first picture of Naomi and Lana, and then Lana and Blake. AJ immediately groaned remembering how small Blake's bathing suit was as he stared at the picture for a moment and then moved to the next one. The next was a short clip of both Lana and Blake with their backs to the camera swinging their hips. Then there was a group picture of most of the girls that were at the party all pushed together for the photo holding different fourth of july decorations in their hands. AJ went to the next group of pictures and saw the ones from the water where Lana, Naomi and Blake were on the guys shoulders, and he had to admit that it was a pretty cool picture. The next couple of photos were of the three groups alone and then there was one with Jey and Blake fighting over the board. The last group of pictures were of different superstars around the fire, and AJ couldn't help the smile on his face seeing the one of him and Blake sitting next to the fire. There was a smile on his face in the photo as Blake was leaning into his ear saying something, and he knew that she was cracking a joke about Dolph.

Once he had liked the groups of photos, he went to the search bar to put in Blake's name and chuckled when the latest picture was of her sprawled out on the swan float with sunglasses on her face and a beer in her hand sound asleep. AJ liked the photo before checking to see if she had any other photos and realized that she had posted that the day of the party.

He knew that she hadn't returned his calls or texts since they said their goodbyes in the airport the next morning and he was starting to wonder if he had ruined their friendship by their time together in the ocean. A part of him was going crazy not hearing from her, but the other part of him didn't want to come off as desperate.

When AJ did arrive back in Georgia the day after the party, he had went straight to his parents house for a family cook-out. That entire day he thought about the night before as he shared a bed with Blake, which ended up with a round two and three. He couldn't keep his hands off the brunette once she had curled up against him under the covers after they had showered, and by the time they had gotten a couple of hours of sleep, he woke up to an empty bed. He had been a little disappointed as he crawled out of the bed and made his way into the living room to find out that Blake had left for her flight to Arizona.

As AJ climbed out of the comfort of his own bed, he shoved his cell phone into the pocket of his sweatpants before making his way to the bathroom to relieve himself, and then brushed his teeth. Once he was finished, he made his way to the kitchen in order to start a pot of coffee and let his mind drift to Blake. He had decided to pull out his phone and call Blake, to make sure she had gotten to Arizona safely and listened to it ring as he held his phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Her voice was small and raspy, no doubt being half asleep.

"Hey, I just...I wanted to make sure you were alright." AJ's voice was rough, still waking up, "Hadn't heard from ya and ya usually let me know your flight landed." AJ explained.

"Oh...uh, yeah." Blake awkwardly laughed, "Sorry about that. When I got to Arizona I dropped my phone in the toilet. Talk about a rough fuckin' time." Blake laughed, "I was able to get a new phone last night and switched everything to this new one." Blake explained, "You'll be glad to know though, I got a gorilla phone case. It's suppose to Blake proof." Blake added causing AJ to laugh.

"Hopefully it works. This will be the third phone in the past six months." AJ chuckled.

"Don't judge me Styles." Blake teased, "But I need to get off here, I told Brie that I would go with her to the salon. So I'll see ya back on the road, alright?" Blake added.

"Yeah, of course." AJ felt relieved for the time being, "Have fun." AJ added as Blake said her goodbyes and ended the call.

Once AJ had a cup of coffee, he went into the living room and turned on the news and pulled out his cell phone in order to get on Twitter to see his fans tweets. He noticed that he had several mentions which was slightly un-normal. Going to the mentions his heart beat began to quicken. There were several dirt sheets claiming that he was having an affair with Blake and had several different pictures of them together from the party they had attended.

"Ya got to be kiddin' me." AJ grumbled, spotting the familiar name of his ex-wife on one of the articals.

Against his better judgement, he clicked on the article and began to read what it had said. According to Linda, he had been having an affair with Blake since he had joined the WWE. She had explained that they would send inappropriate texts to each other while he was home from the road, and Blake was the reason behind their marital problems. She had said that since she loved him so much, he promised to work on their problems and cut all ties with the other woman, but when she learned that he didn't, she had requested a divorce. Apparently AJ had refused to sign for a divorce, and had promised to be with on the fourth of July. So when the superstars had uploaded the assortment of pictures of AJ and Blake together, she realized that he was still seeing her.

"What horse shit." AJ shook his head, not wanting to read anymore.

He quickly called Blake, to make sure that she had a heads up about his crazy-ex making allegations while he was still married, but when the phone went to voicemail he frowned. He had noticed that when Blake did answer the phone the first time, she didn't answer in the chirpy way she normally did and he began to panic. Especially after she didn't bother to wake him before she left for her flight so he ended the call. He quickly went back to the website to see about the publishing date and his heart dropped seeing that it was just before they had spent their night tangled in the sheets together. He decided to call her again and this time it rang a few times before she answered.

"AJ..." She answered.

Within a second he knew that she had read the dirt sheet, her sweet angelic tone was replaced with almost annoyance, "You read them?" AJ questioned and was met with silence, "Blake...I swear to you, none of it's true. I don't know what she's even talking about because the last time I saw her was when we signed the divorce papers." AJ answered honestly, "I haven't even spoke to her since that day." He added and was met with more silence.

"Look, that night shouldn't have happened." Blake started out, "We need to forget that it happened and you fix whatever it is you have going on with her." Blake added.

"I'm not going to forget what happened Blake! I sure as hell am not going to fix whatever with her because there is nothing with her! There hasn't been in a long fuckin' time." AJ shouted heatedly, "Let me fly out to you, so we can talk about this face to face..." AJ added, lowering his voice.

"I gotta go AJ." Blake answered.

"Blake..." AJ tried to stop her but was cut off by the sound of her ending the call.

"Fuck!" AJ couldn't help as he launched his cell phone across the room, allowing it to bounce off the wall.

He had never been so furious in his life. Of course his ex-wife would try to cause problems in his life once they ended things. He wasn't even sure why she was trying to stir up trouble, so he found himself grabbing his keys off the coffee table and storming out of the house.

 **WWE**

With the few days she had off, Blake had decided to spend time with Brie, Birdie and Bryan, and then flew back home to catch up on sleep. Once she slept an entire day for the most part, she had decided to catch up on laundry and then chores around her apartment to keep her mind busy.

She was shell shocked finding out that there was a rumor going around about her and AJ having an affair, especially what was said in the report. She knew that she couldn't let it get to her but for some reason it effected her more than it should have. She didn't bother to tell AJ that Linda had been messaging her on Instagram after it had went viral, basically harassing her and telling her to stay away from him because they had decided to work things out. She wasn't sure what to believe at that point so she decided to remove herself from the situation in general.

Blake was thankful Bryan hadn't questioned her about it but Brie had made sure to let her know that if she needed to talk, she would listen. Since Blake had a fly day to the next state for Smackdown Live, she was thankful that Sami had offered to drive her to the airport since they had the same flight.

The brunette took the chance to plug in her ear buds and drowned out the noise around her. She was vaguely aware of the ten unread text messages from AJ but instead of looking at them, she deleted them as the plane took off into the air for Denver Colorado.

There was no doubt in her mind that she had felt something with AJ, when he touched her, it felt like her skin was on fire. She had not ignored the way her heart fluttered as he stared into her eyes and then kissed her passionately. The way he would talk out of the side of his mouth when he was worked up, or even throwing his head back with laughter at something someone said. She enjoyed everything about the man and wasn't sure if she could get use to not being around him.

Pushing the thoughts out of her mind, Blake knew that she had to focus on the ladder match that she was going to be involved in later that night.

By the time the airplane had landed in Denver, Blake wasted no time in meeting Sami at the luggage pick up, and followed him out to get into the rental car.

"You excited for the match tonight?" Sami questioned after several moments of silence.

"Yeah, just not looking forward to the ladder part though." Blake chuckled as she took a drink of her coffee.

"Is Ellsworth going to get involved again?" Sami questioned with a curious glance.

"Guess you'll have to watch to find out." Blake grinned when Sami huffed and continued to drive towards the arena.

 **WWE**

AJ's blue eyes scanned the hallways for the brunette woman to wish her luck on her ladder match. He knew that she still wasn't speaking to him, but it had come some sort of tradition once she had lost and she joked that it was because he didn't tell her good luck. The man knew that her match was close to starting but he had stopped at make-up to make sure he didn't pass her there, and when it was empty and the sound of Nattie's music hit, he knew that he had about two minutes to find her.

He resorted to jogging through the halls towards gorilla and by the time he had gotten there, he knew he was too late as the sound of her song hit the arena. Taking a breath, AJ's eyes went to the closest monitor just outside of gorilla to watch the brunette. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was never prepared for her to take bumps on ladders, knowing just how badly it hurt. His eyes watched as she walked out onto the ramp with a look of determination on her face as she slapped a few hands of the fans.

Since she was the last superstar to enter the ring, her eyes scanned the other females. Becky Lynch, Carmella, Nattie, Charolette and Tamina.

AJ's eyes were glued to the screen as the bell rung, and it only took a half a second for the women to go after each other with blows. Blake and Nattie both went after Tamina, so AJ decided to keep his focused on the brunette, completely unaware of Shane McMahon and Bryan approaching to watch as well.

Tamina ended up getting the upper hand and throwing Blake over the top rope to crash into Charolette, Becky and Carmella, and AJ winced while Shane and Bryan commented on how great they were doing.

The crowd started to boo loudly causing the women to see outside the ring to see Ellsworth trying to climb the ladder in the ring while Nattie had Tamina outside of the ring. AJ watched as Blake quickly glared and hurried to her feet and slid into the ring.

"She's pissed." Shane chuckled with Bryan agreeing and the three men watched as Blake pushed the ladder, causing the blonde man to fall into the middle of the ring, and then watched as Blake kicked his leg causing to fall to his knees while holding his arm.

'YES! YES! YES!' the crowd chanted as Blake put James Ellsworth into the yes lock causing Bryan to grin with pride.

"She asked if she could after money in the bank." Bryan commented once Shane gave him a questioning look, shrugging his shoulders and Shane chuckled.

"Did he know about it?" Shane questioned watching James tap his hand against the mat for several moments before Blake broke the hold.

"Nope." Bryan laughed causing AJ to chuckle.

Blake kicked James out of the ring and shouted out at him to leave as he held his arm while Carmella came up behind her and attacked her from behind. Blake and Carmella threw blows to each other, with Carmella having the advantage while Blake was on the mat.

AJ watched as the match went on for several moments, noticing that Blake had taken a couple of bumps against the ladders laid out around the mat along with Nattie and Charolette. Once all of the women were outside of the ring, AJ's eyes widen when he realized Blake was getting to her feet and trying to make her way into the middle of the ring. His heart was beating quick in his chest, not knowing if she was going to win or not, and watched as she positioned the ladder right under the briefcase. She wasted no time in making sure that she was directly under the briefcase before climbing up the ladder.

"You gotta be kiddin' me..." AJ muttered as he saw Ellsworth climb into the ring and tried to grab for Blake's leg, and his eyes narrowed seeing James trip over his untied shoelace causing him to catch the ladder with his hands.

"Oh God." Bryan watched as his little sister flew off the wobbly ladder, and crashed down on a ladder, right shoulder first, with a sound echoing through the camera speakers.

AJ's face went white as Blake screamed out in pain, instantly clutching her right shoulder and it took everything he had to not go out there. He knew that Blake was injured as she had her eyes shut tight, her teeth on her bottom lip to keep from crying and by the look on James face, he knew he had screwed up.

"Send the fuckin' medics out there!" AJ shouted, "If you don't get that weasle out of there, I'm gonna go down there myself and kick his ass!" AJ added with his voice raised.

Shane immediately grabbed a microphone and disappeared through the curtains, "Ellsworth! You're banned from the building!" Shane wasted no time in shouting into the microphone and went towards the ring to check on Blake as the medics raised past him.

The other girls in the match stood shocked, their emotions of their friend getting injured getting the best of them in that moment until Blake pushed herself against the ropes and then gently rolled out of the ring into Shane's arms.

"Finish the match." Blake growled out lowly through the pain, not loud enough for the cameras microphones to pick up, but the girls got the hint and put their feelings aside.

Just as James walked through the curtain, AJ pounced able to land a blow to his jaw before four men grabbed him, "You have no fuckin' right to be in that ring! You could have fuckin' killed her!" AJ shouted as Shane ushered Blake through the curtain.

"Blake...I'm so sorry..." James tried to speak but AJ cut him off by trying to go after him again.

"STOP!" Blake shouted at AJ, "Just stop." Blake lowered her voice and was ushered off to the medics holding her right arm, leaving AJ to watch her disappear with Shane and Bryan.

 **WWE**

The pain was something she couldn't comprehend, it took her breath away as she walked into the hallway of the arena, she was vaguely aware of the concerned looks of her co-workers as she let the tears fall freely as she tried to catch her breath. She was aware of Shane's hand on her lower back with Bryan on the other side of her with concern written all over her face.

"I need..I need a minute..." Blake whimpered out as she stopped and used her left shoulder to hold herself against the wall, she couldn't help but to buckle to her knees in anger and pain.

She knew that whatever James did was an accident, a stupid accident and that what had pissed her off the most. She wasn't sure what type of condition she was in but she knew that it wasn't good based off the shooting pain in her shoulder and the extreme ache in her shoulder blade. She was aware of AJ blaming James for whatever happened out in that ring, and she couldn't think of that or even deal with it in that moment.

"Blake, you shouldn't be walking..." The brunette was aware of one of the medics speaking to her, almost feeling crowded as she tried to hide herself into the wall.

"Give her a minute!" Shane McMahon barked, Blake silently grateful for the man who seemed to tell she needed a minute.

After several moments, she heard her brothers voice, "Sis, what do you need?" Bryan bent down to face her, resting on the balls of his feet with concern all over his face.

Blake could only shake her head no, not wanting to speak in fear of crying out in pain so she kept her mouth shut, "We gotta put you on the stretcher." Bryan stated gently, Blake was aware of her nodding her head, knowing that it was procedure.

Her hands were trembling as one of the men put a neck collar around her and carefully laid her back down on the ground to put her onto the stretcher, she felt her brother's hand go into her left hand once she was secure on the stretcher.

"How do you want to handle this?" Shane questioned, "Do you want me to go with her or you?" Shane questioned since creative had made sure to keep their brother sister relationship off of TV and out of storylines.

Bryan looked torn, "Bryan, Brie and Birdie are here. Stay with them." Blake gritted out, squeezing her brother's hand, "Shane won't let anything happen and I'll be fine." Blake added, "The show is almost over anyway, so you can come once your done."

Shane and Bryan gave a nod to each other, "Call me if you find anything out while I'm here, and I'll call mom and let her know what's going on." Bryan explained to his sister as he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

Once the medics pushed the stretcher with Shane following closely, Blake called out to her brother causing him to stop and look in her direction.

"Don't forget my phone! I spent eight hundred bucks on that fucker." Blake managed to joke, hoping that it would calm her brother down some and when she heard his light chuckle, she smiled softly.

"You got it." Bryan commented.

 **WWE**

Half of the Smackdown roster raced to the hospital once the show was done, includng AJ. He was able to catch a ride with the Uso's and Naomi wanting to check on their brunette friend. No one had heard a word about what the injury was and they were all starting to panic silently.

AJ had heard that Shane had went with Blake to the hospital which didn't sit well with him, because he wanted to be the one to go with her, to make sure she was alright. He had a match that night against Sami Zayn and he was barely able to perform like he normally did, and if it weren't for Sami, the fans would have been able to tell his mind was not on the match.

Walking through the hospital and into the waiting room, AJ spotted a few of the members of the roster and had explained that Shane and Bryan had sent them back to the hotel for the night. Lana, Rusev, Nattie and Sami were there still, even after the bosses orders. Jimmy and Jey sat down in empty chairs while Naomi talked to Nattie quietly about what was going on.

AJ shook his head, "What room is she in?" AJ questioned to the group.

"She's not wanting to see anyone right now..." Nattie started to explain but Lana spoke up.

"332."

AJ gave her a thankful nod as he walked through the doors without a care in the world as he searched for Blake's room number. He just had to see with his own eyes that she was okay and try to figure out what was going on. He knew that he was getting looked at by some of the nurses but with the way he was feeling right now, not even they could keep him out of the room.

Once he found the room number, he saw that Shane was sitting next to Blake's bed as her eyes were closed and was a little confused on why he was still there once Bryan had shown up. AJ lightly knocked on the cracked door causing Shane to lift his head.

"She's sleeping." Shane announced quietly, "They had to give her something for the pain and it knocked her out like a light." Shane added and AJ stepped into the room.

"What's the verdict?" AJ questioned, looking to Blake to see her sleeping form while her right shoulder was filled with what looked like ice packs.

"Well..." Shane sighed as he put his phone away, "She tore a muscle from how she fell, and managed to crack her shoulder bone. They will need to go in with screws to attach it, and then fix the muscle." Shane explained.

AJ sighed, "She didn't hit her neck or anything? Spine?" AJ rounded off questions.

"No. She was lucky she didn't get hurt further. She's gonna have a hell of a bruise and will be out for probably six months. She got pretty lucky." Shane explained, "Could you do me a favor and sit with her for a minute so I can go let everyone else know? Bryan doesn't want her alone, he had to drop Brie and the baby back at the hotel and went to grab her some food." Shane added.

"Yeah, of course." AJ nodded his head, moving towards the empty chair and pulling it towards the bed.

Once Shane had left the room, AJ put his large hand on Blake's blanket covered leg and rested his head against the matress, thanking that she was going to be alright. He had never been so scared in his entire life, and watching her fall on the ladder the way she did was sure to give him nightmares for a while.

"You just can't seem to stay away, huh?" Blake spoke with a raspy voice causing AJ's head to snap up.

"How ya feeling?" AJ chose to ignore the question with another question.

"Like I fell on a ladder." Blake cracked a smile, "The pain isn't too bad right now. Just ready to get this surgery over with and get on with recovery." Blake added.

"Shane said you'll be out for six months?" AJ questioned.

"It looks that way, but Shane and Bryan were talking and they are going to try to me to help one of them out once I recovery from surgery." Blake explained glancing around the room, "Where is my lovely brother?" Blake questioned.

"Shane said he went to drop Brie and the baby off and to grab you food." AJ explained, "You need me to see if there's any food in the cafeteria?" AJ questioned getting ready to stand up.

"No need." Bryan answered as he walked into the room, "She wouldn't eat that food if it were the last thing on earth." Bryan joked as he put the bags of food on the small table.

"Just in the knick of time." Blake stated glancing at the clock, knowing that she wouldn't be able to eat after this meal until after her surgery tomorrow morning.

"Well, I just...I wanted to make sure you were okay." AJ commented lowly, his eyes glued to Blake as he stood up.

"Thanks for stoppin by." Blake mumbled, "Can you make sure the girls know I'm okay and I'll call them as soon as I can." Blake added and AJ nodded his head, "Have a good night AJ."

AJ walked out of the hospital room, realizing that Blake was still being distant towards him for what his ex-wife had called. He knew that he was going to make it up to her, but he just had to figure out how to do that, especially now that she was going to be out of the ring for six months.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

To say that Blake was annoyed was an understatement. It had been almost four days since her surgery, and the day after it had been done, her and her mother flew back to Flordia. When she had arrived at her apartment, she was shocked to see AJ Styles sitting on her porch with sunglasses covering his face, and a hat on his head. Blake had quickly found out that her mother had told him it was alright for him to come since he had been given two weeks off for a small injury to his ankle. After the first night in her apartment, she had shared the living room with the dark haired man while she was posted in the recliner, and him on the couch while her mother was in her bed. She had woke up to her mother explaining that she had needed to fly back home in order to take care of a flooded basement, leaving AJ to be the one to look after her. Blake had offered to fly with her mother, but since she had to start physical therapy, her mother had declined her offer, promising that she would be back once it was taken care of.

"How long are you going to ignore me darlin?" AJ sighed with defeat as he looked to Blake who was getting ready to push herself out of the chair in order to stretch her legs.

Blake glared to the man who was watching her intently, "The moment I have something to say to you is the moment I'll stop." Blake huffed. She knew that she was being hard on the man, but the pain medicine wasn't helping her mood towards him, especially after reading a few tweets saying that karma was behind her injury for breaking up a marriage.

"That's not fair Blake." AJ stated, "I have never lied to you before, so why would I start now?" AJ questioned, pushing himself up off the couch to follow Blake, "Why would I sleep with you if I were trying to fix things with her?" AJ questioned as Blake continued to ignore him as she walked into her bedroom, "I never once acted on my feelings for you while I was with her. I never even thought about those feelings while I was with her." AJ explained, "Blake, what she was a lie. The entire fuckin' thing. I signed those divorce papers a few months ago, and if you don't believe me, I'll call the lawyer and have him show you the copy. Hell, I'll even pull up my phone records." AJ added.

"Will you just stop?" Blake sighed, "I just...I'm sorry alright? I'm grumpy and these pain meds are just making it worse right now." Blake huffed as she began to pace, "I just want to take a fucking shower, I haven't showered in like four days and I feel gross as fuck and I can't even do anything with my left hand!" Blake growled in frustration.

AJ looked at the unshed tears building in Blake's eyes and took a moment before speaking up, "Do you want me to help you shower?" AJ questioned quietly.

"I can't...I can't ask you to do that."

AJ sighed, "Blake, we're both adults, if you need help showering, I don't mind. Especially if it puts you in a slightly better mood." AJ tried to joke causing Blake to chuckle lightly.

"You sure you don't mind?" Blake questioned quietly, staring at him from across her bedroom as he leaned against the door frame.

AJ shook his head no. He knew that he was an adult, and even though he was craving to touch the woman, he knew that he could control himself long enough to help her shower.

"The doctor gave me a waterproof bandage for my shoulder to use." Blake explained, "I'll have to have you cut my sportsbra off. I've had it on since surgery." Blake added, "I didn't think that through all the way." Blake added causing AJ to chuckle as she passed him through the door to enter the bathroom.

AJ watched as Blake started the shower and turned the handles until the water was just right and then left the bathroom to grab scissors and the bandage and entered the bathroom again.

"Can you grab the towels from the closet? I don't want to slip on the floor." Blake stated as she sat the bandage and scissors on the counter and began to brush her teeth with her left hand.

AJ wasted no time in grabbing a couple of towels and placed them on the floor, and waited for Blake to finish brushing her teeth. Once she was done, AJ stood behind her, looking at her through the large mirror.

"You sure you want me to cut this?" AJ questioned, grabbing the scissors after examing the wrapping of her shoulder.

His eyes glanced towards hers in the mirror as she gave him a nod and he grabbed the material from the back to cut it. Once he had cut the material, he sat the scissors down in order to remove the bandage carefully. When that was finished, his eyes flickered towards the mirror to see her removing the cut material off her right arm carefully and then her left, to reveal her large breasts. He took a deep breath as she shimmied out of her sweatpants and then underwear, allowing him to grab the waterproof bandage to place over her shoulder.

"Hair need washed?" AJ questioned lowly, trying to keep his shorts from tightening at the sight of her.

"Yeah, if you don't mind." Blake commented and AJ reached for her hair tie and gently un-did the bun on the top of her head, allowing her hair to fall down her back.

AJ watched as Blake carefully walked towards the shower and grabbed ahold of his shoulder with her left hand and stepped into the shower, while her back was turned, AJ grabbed for his hard on to adjust himself so she wouldn't be able to notice as much once the water hit her body. A small moan left her lips as the she turned her back to the sprayer, allowing the water to hit her hair and backside. AJ tried to hold back the groan, realizing that it was going to be a lot harder than he thought as she turned to allow her front side to get wet.

"Should you get in or do it from there?" Blake's voice caused him to tear his eyes away from his thoughts.

"Uh.." AJ wasn't sure if there was an appropriate answer right then, but Blake seemed to answer for her.

"We're both adults, just get in because you'll end up soaked anyway." Blake mumbled as her eyes were shut, enjoying the water on her skin.

AJ took a breath and decided that she was right since the towels were starting to get wet from the sprayer anyway, so he pushed his black basketball shorts down along with his boxers and kicked them behind him before stepping into the shower. His eyes were glued to her chest for a moment before scanning down her toned stomach and center. She turned her back towards him to have the water spray her face and he moved forward to feel the hot water.

Hearing a small moan escape Blake's mouth, AJ realized that his hard on was pressing against her butt as he reached for her body wash and loofa. AJ mumbled an apology as he trained his focus on putting the wash on the loofa, and then sat the bottle down.

"Ready?" AJ questioned in a low tone, feeling Blake move against his dick for a second to adjust the shower head.

"Ye..yeah.." Blake replied.

AJ carefully put his hand on her left hip while his right hand reached around the front of Blake to use the loofa against her skin. He had started out on the left side slowly working his way towards her right, but stopping at the bandage, and then he moved down towards her breasts, feeling the rise of the loofa and let his fingertips trail against her skin ever so slightly, he bit his lip when he realized his finger went over her nipple. He carefully went towards the right side of her chest, repeating the process. AJ quickly realized that he was teasing her without even realizing his actions as his fingertip moved over her nipple again when she arched her back against him ever so slightly. The dark haired man moved the loofa down her stomach, going back and forth slowly.

"Needs more soap..." Blake spoke out lowly, her voice strained.

AJ looked over her shoulder to the loofa and gave her a nod even though she couldn't see, he grabbed for the body wash and went to apply more of the liquid and realized that he was now at her center.

"Uh...you want to take over?" AJ questioned quietly, and when he felt Blake's left hand on his wrist, she slowly moved his hand with the loofa towards her center.

AJ used the loofa and slipped it towards her center, allowing her to control where his hand went, he felt himself aching against her butt cheek at this point as she grabbed the loofa from his hand and dropped it to the floor.

"What's..." AJ questioned but stopped his words once he felt his hand against her center again. Feeling the silk folds against his finger, he took the silent move as a way for him to continue what he was thinking.

Blake moaned lowly as AJ's finger traced her folds a few times, causing her left hand to let go of his wrist and reach behind her for his hard member. All sensible thinking went out the window when she had noticed the look of lust in his eyes as he stood behind her in front of the mirror. There was a silent part of her that had been missing his touch since their time together fourth of July, and once she had felt how hard he was against her. She couldn't get the Georgia native out of her mind and it was driving her insane so she figured she'd give in to the temptation just once.

"Oh..." Blake moaned out as his finger circled her clit and began to stroke his member with her hand, and noticed that he was rocking his hips to meet her movements.

"Blake." AJ growled, ripping her hand away from his dick, "Do you trust me?" AJ questioned and without hesitation, Blake nodded her head, "Put your hand on the tile." AJ instructed.

Blake put her left hand on the cool tile in front of her while AJ laced his right around around her lower stomach and felt him use his left hand to align himself to her entrance once she was bent over a little. She knew having sex in a shower after having shoulder surgery wasn't the brightest idea she ever had, but she trusted AJ enough to not let her fall.

"I got you baby..." AJ whispered into the back of her ear as he slowly thrusted into her causing her to moan out loudly at the full feeling once he bottomed out.

His thrusts were painfully slow, bottoming out each time he thrusted back into her as he laced both of his arms around her body, holding her close to make sure she didn't stumble. Her small hand was locked on his wrist as he continued his slow assault.

"Feels so good." Blake moaned out as she fluttered her eyes shut, enjoying the slow pace that AJ had set, "So fuckin' good."

AJ kissed across her left shoulder, his fingertips digging into her sides as he continued to thrust into her, "You're so damn tight..." AJ growled lowly, "I won't be able to last long gorgeous." AJ warned and slipped one hand towards her center to begin rubbing circles against her clit.

"Oh..Oh shit." Blake licked her lips at the sensation, feeling AJ's chest muscles ripple against her back, the way he was moving in and out of her, and the circles he pressed against her sensitive center. She knew that it was the pain medicine that made it feel more like heaven as she found herself quickly falling over the edge, "Oh god baby, I'm gonna cum..." Blake moaned out, turning her head to catch his lips with a kiss.

The moment AJ felt her walls tighten around him, he had lost all control. He moved his hands to her hips, his thrusts became quicker and more harsh as she moaned out a string of curse words, causing AJ to hit his release. He had spilled himself inside of her nearly roaring out her name. Once he was sure he had finished, he had rested his forehead against her good shoulder and then wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her close.

He placed lazy kisses against her skin for a moment before pulling out of her, and then reaching for the bottle of Dove shampoo. He didn't bother to speak as he put the liquid into his hand and the began to wash her long hair as she leaned back against his chest.

Their time in the shower was in comfortable silence as AJ finished shampooing Blake's hair and then helping her wash off again, and then decided to shampoo his hair and then wash himself off once she was rinsed off. Once they were done, AJ stepped out of the shower first, grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist, and then helped Blake out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and helped wrap it around her body.

"Didn't hurt you did I?" AJ spoke softly as he looked down to Blake.

"No." Blake gave him a soft smile, and moved past him to go to her bedroom.

AJ had dried off and then went to where his suitcase was in the bedroom to get a pair of boxers to put on, and then put on a pair of tan cargo shorts. Once he had finished buttoning the shorts he saw Blake struggling to put on a pair of panties and almost stumbled over.

"Woah, easy darlin'." AJ was quick to rush towards the brunette, "Clumsy isn't good for you right now." AJ added as he bent down to grab the black Calvin Klein panties and put her right foot into the hole and tugged them up.

"Thanks." Blake sighed, "I'll eventually get the hang of this one armed thing, right?" Blake questioned quietly.

"Of course. And until then, I'll help with whatever you need." AJ stated honestly, "What are you wanting to wear?" AJ questioned.

"Well I was wondering if we could go get something to eat?" Blake questioned, "I'm tired of being cooped up in the house." Blake added.

"Yeah, that's fine." AJ nodded his head.

He watched as Blake walked towards her closet and began to dig through the clothes and pulled out a pair of denim shorts and then tossed it to him. He easily caught it as she continued to dig through her drawers next. Once she had grabbed what she needed, she returned back to stand in front of AJ.

"I feel like a child." Blake huffed as he held her shorts open for her to step through and pulled them up for her as she used her left hand to cover her breasts.

"I don't mind." AJ chuckled as he buttoned the material together, and then pulled up the zipper.

Blake couldn't help but to shake her head, "Help me take this off. I have the strapless bra so it can come off without cutting it." Blake explained holding up the black material for him.

AJ and Blake carefully removed the bandage and tossed it onto the towel and she turned her back towards AJ so he could put the strapless bra on. Once it was hooked, Blake had adjusted her breasts and then turned to face the dark haired man, trying to figure out how to put her tank top on.

"I should cover that back up first." AJ mumbled, tossing the white tank top onto the bed and disappearing out of the room for a moment.

Once AJ had returned, he wasted no time in covering the stitches and then making sure that the padding was alright before he slipped the arm of the tank top on her right arm and then carefully stretching it for her head and left arm.

"This is a damn work out." Blake winced slightly causing AJ to frown, "Can you get my red flannel?" Blake questioned and AJ nodded and went across the room to get the flannel from the corner chair.

He watched as Blake carefully slide the material on her right arm and then struggled to get the left hole to her arm but after a few moments succeeded. He knew that she was having a hard time not doing things for herself, and since she was stubborn, she tried to put the large black brace on by herself.

AJ had decided to slip on a black v-neck t-shirt and then his red shoes, and then glanced back towards her to see her sitting on the bed still struggling. He silently walked over to her with an amused smile on his face.

"Shut up and help." Blake grumbled.

AJ chuckled as he easily put the brace on then followed by the sling and made sure that it was secure enough. Once she had mumbled a thank you, she slipped her black flip flops on and followed him out of the room. AJ knew that she had disappeared back into the bathroom, and he took the time to collect his wallet and truck keys, along with his cell phone and hat while he waited on the brunette.

After several moments, Blake returned after brushing through her hair and decided to keep her long locks down. She had stuffed her cell phone into her purse and walked back into the living room.

"Where are you wanting to go?" AJ questioned as he stood from the couch.

"There is this wing place just a few blocks away, it's delicious." Blake explained.

AJ gave her a nod and followed her out of her apartment and out into the Flordia sun. Blake made her way to AJ's large truck and was thankful she had been able to get in easily without much effort by using her left hand.

 **WWE**

Once the two arrived at the small restaurants, they were ushered to a booth in the corner away from the other customers. Blake had instantly reached for a menu while AJ scanned the beer selection.

"So what exactly did you do to your ankle?" Blake questioned quietly as she scanned the different meals.

"I twisted it pretty bad during a match with Owens." AJ explained, "Since it was the one I had issues with before, Doc thought it would be a good idea to take some time off so I don't do something worse." AJ explained.

Blake nodded her head in understanding, knowing that AJ had trouble with his ankle giving out sometimes due to all the hard bumps he had taken over the years. Once Blake had figured out what she wanted to eat, she pushed the menu towards AJ.

"So, you decided on your down time, you'll come take care of me?" Blake questioned glancing towards him, to see his eyes were now on her.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else actually." AJ admitted, "If I would have went back home, I just would have worried myself sick over ya."

Blake tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach at his words and the sincerity in his voice as he spoke, "Well I appreciate it, especially since mom had to go back home." Blake commented as the waiter approached.

Once the two had placed their drink orders, and settled on their meals, they had decided to get fried pickles since they were usually extremely strict about their meal plans.

"God, these are delicious." Blake commented once she began to eat the pickle chips as AJ did the same, "Sometimes I hate having to watch what I eat."

"It's alright to splurge once in a while." AJ commented as he took a sip of his beer.

Blake had noticed that the place was starting to get a little more busy and glanced towards the different tables and noticed a couple of phones pointed at their table.

"Looks like we have some fans." Blake spoke lowly, and gestured her head towards AJ's side, "They have their phones out towards us."

AJ shook his head. They were use to people taking pictures of them while they were out and even though they didn't mind most of the time, AJ didn't care for the trying to be discreet move when it was plainly obvious they were taking pictures from afar. It seemed more creepy that way instead of just asking to take a photo.

"Let em." AJ stated, "What's the worst that can happen?" AJ questioned in a chuckle.

"Well Linda could go to dirt sheet reporters and tell them I'm a homewrecker again." Blake tried to joke and saw AJ tense, "Sorry, I was trying to make a joke about it." Blake offered.

"I just...I hope you know that I wouldn't do that to you." AJ stated, "I respect you way too much to even think about lying to you Blake." AJ added.

Blake nodded her head, "I know, I know..."

"Look, you've been one of my best friends since I got to the WWE, and I...I'm starting to care a lot about you, probably more than I should..." AJ spoke gently and quietly, "I have never felt this way about someone in my life, including my ex-wife." AJ added.

"AJ..." Blake tried to stop him, not wanting to have this discussion in the middle of a packed place and was thankful the waiter had shown up with their food, "Let's put that on the back burner for the time being." Blake spoke quietly and watched as AJ sighed slightly and gave her a nod.

Blake knew that she had developed some sort of feelings for the Georgia man sitting across from her. The truth was, after spending so much time with him it was bound to happen, but since he was married, she had pushed the feelings aside and denied what she felt. Now that he was single and actually returning those feelings, she wasn't sure how to handle it. Blake had never had a good track record with relationships since she was always on the road, which usually resulted in her getting cheated on or left for someone who was actually around. There was a part of her that thought that AJ would want to fix things with Linda at some point because they had spent practically their entire adulthood together. The injured brunette had decided to remain quiet while she concentrated on the food in front of her and hoped that AJ would leave the discussion about his feelings alone until she was able to think about her own.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just want to make a quick note. For those of you who follow Catch Your Breath and Changes, I wanted to catch both stories up, so it's easier for me to update and have some sort of system. On that note, I will be updating both stories on either Friday, Saturday or Sunday, that way I can make the chapters longer, instead of rushing to get chapters out every day or every other day. **Thank you for taking the time to read this story, and thank you for the favorites, follows and reviews.****

Once Blake had gotten her stitches taken out, they wasted no time in starting physical therapy. AJ had decided to tag along with her when they started her first therapy session. It was something she had never expected, it was brutual and beyond painful, causing AJ to snap at the therapist a couple of times. Blake knew that it was going to be a lot of hard work to get back to where she was, and even though she had appreciated AJ's concern, she had decided to make him go wait somewhere else.

Since their time together in the shower, AJ hadn't brought up the conversation regarding his feelings for her, but there were moments where he would kiss her, and let his hands wonder, just like she did with him. Blake quickly realized that when it came to the dark haired man, she couldn't control herself. When her mother had called to tell her that she wouldn't be able to fly back when she had expected, Blake had decided to enjoy the silence once AJ had left to go back on the road. It was sort of bittersweet for her, because she truly did enjoy his company, but since she was never in her home long enough to enjoy the time alone, she was looking forward to it.

The night before he left, AJ had stopped her in the hallway after she had showered by herself and pressed her against the wall. He wasted no time in lifting her up and taking her against the wall, almost silently telling her how much he was going to actually miss her. The next morning, Blake woke up in the recliner to a frowning AJ. He had tried to make every excuse under the sun in order to not leave, but Blake had promised that she would be back on the road before he knew it.

Once she had been left alone, she had basked in the comfort of her home, trying to truly enjoy the time she had off even if it was unwanted. She had caught up on all of the shows she watched on Netflix, caught up on a lot of needed sleep, and focused on physical therapy. There were a couple of times were her friends would stop by to hang out while they were off work, she would meet Nicole for dinner or lunch when she wasn't busy with her businesses, and she kept in contact with Shane McMahon.

Even though Blake was out of ring action for several months, she had to admit that she was beyond grateful that Shane had offered her a role as his assistant on TV. Since she had physical therapy, Shane had set it up to where one of the men on the company's med team would be helping her while she was on the road. It was all figured out because after the fourth week of being home, she was absolutely bored out of her mind.

Blake didn't bother to tell AJ of the latest plan on her arrival back to TV, wanting to surprise him since he had been pretty miserable without seeing her. They had exchanged texts and phone calls while he was on the road. He had stopped in to check on her twice within four weeks, and both times they ended up not being able to keep their hands off of each other.

So now, as Blake sat in the backseat of the car Shane had sent, she was anxious to see everyone, including AJ. She hadn't bothered to tell him that she was going to be back on the road two days a way for live shows, because she wanted to see just how happy he would be in person. She had been extremely happy to see her close friends as well, knowing that a lot of them missed her like she missed them.

As she got to the arena, she was thankful that the driver had helped her with her bag and pulled the handle up for her to push. Even though her stitches were out and she had a little bit of range of motion, she wasn't allowed to take her arm out of the sling.

"Thank you." Blake smiled to the man and grabbed the handle of her suitcase and walked through the arena hallway in order to find Shane's office.

She knew that she wouldn't be on TV for a week or two, but she had to do a few interviews and meet and greets now that she was feeling better. As she walked through the hallway, the heels of her shoes clicked against the floor, her eyes scoping the signs to find any indication of where to go.

 **WWE**

AJ frowned for what seemed like the millionth time that night. He had tried to call Blake a couple of times before his match but when it went to voicemail, he had figured she had forgot to charge her phone. When he had tried after his match to check in with her, and it began to ring but went unanswered, he was worried he had done something to upset her like before.

Letting out a sigh, AJ ran a hand over his face as he stood in the hallway of the arena and downed a bottle of water and decided to check his texts to see if he had any that went unanswered by Blake. He had tried to get use to not being around the woman, but it was starting to take a toll on him. He had practically craved her since their times together became more intense. He felt like he was in a honeymoon stage of a relationship that wasn't defined as a relationship. As AJ looked at his phone he noticed that there was a text from an unknown number, so he opened the log to see a few texts from Linda. He was instantly annoyed because he had blocked her number once he had shown up at her home a few weeks back.

 _AJ slammed his truck into park and killed the engine in the driveway, he didn't waste any time in getting out of the truck and making his way to the front door. His large hand closed into a fist and knocked against the blue door. He wanted a few moments before knocking again, the second time harder._

 _"I'm coming!" He heard her voice and couldn't help but to roll his eyes. He huffed when she opened the door, almost looking shocked to see him standing in front of her, "AJ..." She spoke, "What are you doing here?" She questioned._

 _"What are you trying to pull?" AJ questioned with a sneer, "You are the one who cheated for half of our marriage, not me, you!" AJ growled, "If you so much as speak one negative word about Blake again, so help me God..."_

 _Linda had cut him off, "I made a mistake AJ. I should have..." Linda began to speak but AJ slammed the palm of his hand against the door frame._

 _"I don't want to hear shit that comes out of your mouth Linda." AJ growled, "You need to leave Blake and I alone. The moment you came clean about what you've been up to, I knew it wasn't meant to be." AJ declared staring a whole into Linda's eyes, "I don't want to hear from you again. You have Jake, you have a baby on the way, you need to focus on that and not my damn life!"_

 _"AJ! Please..." Linda's lip trembled, "You don't mean that. We've been through so much together. I know I screwed up, I know that I have caused so many problems in our marriage, but I...but I want to fix this." Linda pleaded._

 _AJ couldn't help the laugh that escaped, "This isn't about fixing us Linda, it's about making sure that Blake doesn't end up with me, isn't it?" AJ smirked when he realized that he was right._

 _"You can't possibly have anything in common with her AJ! She's twelve years younger than you, she doesn't know you like I do." Linda tried to sound confident, "we have so much history together, think about all the fun times we've had together..." Linda tried to reach for his belt buckle to pull him into the house but AJ was quick to swat her hand away._

 _AJ knew that what was going to come out of his mouth was disrespectful to what he had once felt for the woman in front of him, but he had enough of her trying to ruin his life and career by spreading lies, but he decided to speak as calmly as he could. "Sweetheart, I spent the entire fourth of July inside of her, and I have never felt that connection with anyone in my entire fourty years on this earth, including with you. It's not even about being intimate, I actually enjoy just being with her in general. We have a connection thats undescribable. What you and I had was great while it lasted but you and I both know that it died out years ago. You put me through hell for being on the road so much doing what I love. You questioned me all hours of the day to make sure I wasn't screwin' around with Blake when it wasn't even in my mind. I tried so many times to fix things between us, to show you that I wasn't interested in any other woman. When you decided you wanted to have a baby, I went along with it until you started to degrade me for not getting your goal accomplished quick enough. Once you started degrading me even more, I started to get so scared of what the future would be like, that I couldn't even get off inside of you. That's not how love should be, and that sure as hell isn't what a marriage should be." AJ spoke honestly, "I'm sorry for my part in our marriage failing, but I've accepted that it wasn't meant to be, and you honestly need to do the same."_

 _AJ left her standing there fuming as he walked away and got back in his truck. He had started the truck, backed out and drove down the road. Once he was at a stop sign he had pulled out his phone in order to block Linda's number so there was no communication once so ever since the divorce was finalized._

AJ heard clicking of high heels causing him to look up from his phone for a second, and then back down and decided to erase the texts from Linda begging to speak to him. He smelt her before she had even approached. He felt the familiar tingle and heat when she slipped her arm around his waist. AJ instantly relaxed at her touch.

"God, I've missed you." AJ mumbled, then turning around to face the brunette who had furrowed eyebrows.

"How? How did you even know it was me?" Blake questioned, "I could have been some crazy fan that snuck backstage." Blake insisted causing AJ to chuckle as he slid his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Because, I could smell you. No one smells like you." AJ admitted.

"I don't know whether to be flattered or creeped out." Blake joked with a smile, "What do I smell like Mr. Styles?" Blake questioned as he leaned down to kiss her lips once.

"Well..." AJ paused, "You smell like apple and cinnamon body wash, there is a hint of your perfume and then a hint of your shampoo." AJ explained causing Blake to scrunch her face and then smell her arm causing AJ to laugh out loud, "It's not a bad thing darlin, it smells like you..." AJ added as he leaned down to kiss her lips once more.

"So, how surprised are you to see me?" Blake questioned with a grin.

"Extremely surprised. I have been trying to get ahold of you all day to make sure you didn't hurt yourself." AJ explained as he let go of her, "I don't think I could have went much longer without seeing you." AJ added.

"Well you're stuck with me for two days a week." Blake commented, "But right now, I have to find Shane's office. I have to give a few interviews and what not."

AJ nodded his head, "I'll show you the way, my locker room is close to the offices."

AJ kept close to Blake as they began to walk through the hallway. AJ made sure that he kept a close eye on Blake so she wouldn't trip or jar her shoulder since she was so clumsy. He had just asked Blake if she wanted to ride with him after the show as they passed catering and noticed Blake stiffen beside him.

"Blake?" AJ questioned with concern looking at her frozen form for a moment before she took off running towards the closest trash can.

AJ rushed to the brunette as she emptied her stomach and he held her hair back with one hand while the other rubbed her back gently. He frowned realizing that she had probably not eaten with her medication because it had happened the last time he was in her apartment.

"Did you not eat today?" AJ questioned, and watched as Blake shook her head no, "Come on, let's get you something, those meetings can wait." AJ added and Blake shook her head.

"It doesn't smell too great. I'll wait until I get back to the hotel." Blake insisted, "You know I get with food." Blake added since she had never really been fond of catering food.

"You need something to coat your stomach Blake, those pain pills are no joke if you don't eat something with them." AJ commented and watched as Blake grabbed the water bottle from his hand and opened the cap carefully and then used the water to rinse her mouth out.

"I'll grab something at the hotel." Blake muttered.

"Will you at least eat a piece of fruit or something? You can't go wrong with fruit." AJ watched her roll her eyes and then gave him a nod. Causing him to disappear into catering and returning a moment later with two apples and an orange. "Eat." AJ stated as he handed the apple over and Blake too a drastic bite out of the fruit causing AJ to chuckle.

 **WWE**

Once Blake was done with her meetings and the two interviews regarding her injury update, she was thankful that AJ had waited around on her and gave her a lift back to the hotel she would be staying at for the night. So once she had gotten her hotel key card after AJ, she wasted no time in getting up to her room. The brunette was aware of AJ silently asking her to wait for him as he was stopped by fans, but the idea of ordering room service had out weighed her option on waiting for him.

She knew that she had gotten sick because of not eating after she had taken her medicine on the flight, and didn't have time to grab anything at the airport or one the way to the arena because she was running late.

Once she had made it to her hotel room, she wasted no time in picking up the menu and glancing at the variety of foods, and then called to order the food she wanted. She was thankful that she was allowed to go off of her diet a little since was injured, but made sure to eat somewhat healthy so she wasn't dying when she got back into her full work out routine.

Since she had time, Blake decided to kick off her heels and get comfortable. She had rummaged through her luggage for a pair of dark gray sweats and an over-sized tank top. She carefully removed the sling from her arm before stripping out of her clothes. Once she had slipped on her sweatpants, she then carefully put the tank top on, and didn't even care that the person delivering her food would be able to see that she had no bra on.

Just as she turned the TV on, she heard a knock at the door causing her to move through out the room to answer the door.

"That was quick..." Blake commented, her stomach growling and was surprised to see AJ on the other side of the door, "Oh it's just you." Blake frowned.

"Well nice to see you too." AJ grumbled.

"I didn't mean it like that. I ordered food, and I thought you were it." Blake explained allowing AJ to walk into the room.

"I mean, I can be if you want me to be." AJ joked causing Blake to roll her eyes with a laugh.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Blake questioned closing the door.

"You think I'm not gonna stay in the same room as you when we're in the same hotel?" AJ questioned, "Besides, someone's gotta be around if you decide to trip and fall." AJ added as he rolled his suit case into the bedroom area.

"You do realize that I am fully aware of sleeping in a bed and not tripping, right?" Blake chuckled, "But you are more than welcome to stay, besides I ordered enough food for the both of us." Blake added.

"Care if I take a shower real quick?" AJ questioned and Blake shook her head no.

She watched as he disappeared into the bathroom, allowing her to move to sit on the bed and pull out her cell phone to kill time until the food arrived. Blake had returned a couple of texts to Bryan and her mother, and then text Nattie and Naomi telling them that she would meet up with them at breakfast before she flew back to Flordia. Blake decided to get on Twitter and like a few of her fans well wishes tweets and then liked some of her friends tweets. She then went to instagram to like a couple of the girls photos, and then left the app when there was a knock at the door.

She quickly got off the bed and made her way to the door, thankful that she had paid over the phone and opened the door. Blake too a step back for the man to push the cart inside of the room and stopped him before leaving and dug into her purse to retrieve money to tip him.

"Thanks ma'am." He smiled and Blake cringed at the word ma'am but gave him a smile.

Blake had let the man out of the hotel room and decided to lock the door behind him and returned back towards the cart as AJ appeared from the now opened bathroom door. Blake pushed the cart further towards the sitting area and glanced towards AJ with a towel wrapped around his waist. She ran the cart into the edge of the table.

"Fuck..." Blake cringed causing AJ to become alert and rushed to her to make sure she didn't hurt herself, "I'm fine. I hit the table with the cart. Go get dressed cause I'm not waiting on you." Blake added causing AJ to chuckle, and then kissed the side of her head before disappearing again.

The brunette wasted no time in finding the bacon cheeserburger and french fries and began to eat as AJ walked back in wearing a pair of black sweatpants hanging low on his hip, "What else did you get?" AJ questioned as he sat down next to her.

"Uh, wings, a chicken wrap, fried pickles, I did get you a steak and baked potato. I figured you'd come here anyway." Blake admitted and AJ leaned to kiss her temple.

"When's the last time you ate?" AJ questioned as he got the plate for him, "And don't lie either." AJ added.

"A few hours before my flight last night." Blake answered.

"What time was your flight?" AJ questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Uh, like 9." Blake mumbled, "Don't give me that look. I didn't have time, and when the flight was delayed, I ended up dozing off for a while." Blake added, "See, I'm making up for it now."

AJ rolled his eyes as he ate his meal and knew that Blake was usually good about eating when she should, so he let it slide for the night. Realizing that she was indeed making up for the hours she lost. They both remained silent as they ate their food, and decided to watch TV while they finished up and then called it a night.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Starting next week, updates will be either on Friday, Saturday or Sunday. Thank you for taking the time to read this story, and also taking the time to review, favorite and follow. It means a lot to me!**

AJ had been missing Blake more than he had imagined, once she had flown back to Flordia. He had kissed her goodbye without a care in the world in the airport, and had kept in contact with her while he was traveling for the company. For some reason though, all communication had stopped three days ago. Another Tuesday had passed and he had searched all over the arena for Blake, but when he couldn't find her, he finally caved and asked Namoi if she had seen the brunette. AJ learned that Blake had been post-poned on live TV and didn't come to hang out because she had been sick. Leaving AJ to realize that if she was sick, she probably was sleeping whatever she had caught off. Once he had gotten done with his match for the night, he had went to his locker room in order to get showered and dressed to catch a red-eye flight to Flordia. As he sat in the airport waiting for his flight to be called, he had realized that he had a new voicemail and decided to listen to it. He was confused as to why Linda's voice came through the speaker and not Blake's but he finished listening to the message, only to have his heart drop into his stomach. There was no way that it could be true, but the more he let her words ring in his head, the more he started to believe what she was telling him.

As he got on the plane, he couldn't comprehend what was going on. He then thought of not hearing from Blake, and hoped that Linda did not contact her. Blake didn't need the drama that was bound to happened after she told him. He began to panic thinking that he had lost Blake for good if Linda had spoke to her first.

The entire flight was a blur, AJ was more than anxious and couldn't wait to get off the plane and see Blake for himself. To be able to gauge if she was angry with him, or done with him. By the time flight had landed, he didn't waste any time booking it out of his seat with his carry on bag, and was able to get to baggage claim without being stopped by fans wanting pictures or autographs.

He quickly made his way through the airport after getting his singal suitcase and quickly grabbed a cab the moment he stepped foot outside. He told the driver the address of the brunette and sat in silence, hoping for the best possible out come for what he was about to tell her.

As the cab pulled up in front of Blake's apartment, AJ's hands were trembling and his heart was beating quickly in his chest. He paid the driver and got out of the cab, and quickly removed his luggage. AJ took a deep breath and walked towards the front door and got the courage to knock.

After what felt like an eternity, Blake opened the door and AJ's heart dropped. Her long hair was messy, her cheeks were tear stained, her eyes were puffy and she was wearing an over-sized t-shirt that fell to the middle of her thighs.

"Wh...what are you doing here?" Blake questioned, moving to the side to let him in.

"Nevermind that, why are you cryin?" AJ questioned as he stepped inside the house and let go of his luggage to cup her cheeks. He used his thumbs to wipe her cheeks, "What's wrong baby?" AJ questioned and furrowed her eyebrows as a new set of tears poured down her face within seconds.

"I uh...I..." Blake shook her head and stepped closer to him, putting her face into his chest and he instantly wrapped his arms around her.

"What is going on Blake?" AJ questioned kissing the top of her head, "Your startin' to scare me." AJ added after several moments when he noticed Blake's crying softened.

"I didn't mean for it to happen..." Blake spoke lowly.

AJ's heart dropped into his stomach instantly thinking she had been with another man. He couldn't help but to tense as he held her, allowing her to cry all over again into his chest. With his mind swirling with trying to figure out who she had been with, he spoke up.

"Didn't mean for what to happen?" AJ questioned, using his hands to go to her cheeks and lifting her head to look at him, "Talk to me babe..." AJ sounded more desperate than he wanted but he needed to know what she did.

"I...I'm pregnant."

AJ swore that his eyes almost bugged out of his head as he stared at her in pure shock. There was no way that he could have guessed that's what she was going to tell him, she hadn't even told him that she thought she might be. His heart started hammering in his chest as he tried to not freak out with out she was freaking out.

"What?" AJ questioned, "How?" AJ added.

Blake moved away from him and he followed her to the couch, turning to face her and put his large hand on her leg for comfort as she wiped her cheeks and tried to control her breathing. AJ sat silent, his eyes glued to hers as he waited for to explain everything to him.

"I uh...I had been getting sick from the pain medicine, so I thought I was having some sort of allergic reaction to it." Blake started, "When I was little, I couldn't take certain things because it made me sick." Blake added, "So I told the doctor about it when I went for my check up, and he had sent me to get some tests done." Blake continued, "So come to find out, I'm six weeks pregnant." Blake sighed.

AJ quickly thought back to their time together on the Fourth of July, and realized that he hadn't bothered pulling out of her any of the times he had been with her. He had been so caught up in the moment, it just flew out of his mind. He knew that she was on birth control because of the fact that he had seen her messing with the little box just a few weeks prior. Then he thought about all the alcohol she had consumed, followed by her ladder match, the fall, and then surgery on top of that.

"Is...is the baby okay?" AJ questioned with fear in his voice, "I mean, with the ladder match? The surgery?" AJ added.

Blake nodded her head and reached for something laying on the end table and then handed AJ a small ultrasound photo. AJ was instantly mesmerized by the tiny looking bean on the black and white photo. His eyes flickered from the photo to Blake all his worries flying out the window in that moment.

"The doctor said that he was surprised how well the baby is doing considering what has happened, the fall I mean." Blake explained wiping her cheeks, "I know...I know this is totally unexpected, but I _did_ take my birth control, but apparently drinking and birth control isn't always effective and I..." Blake began to explain but AJ cut her off by kissing her.

AJ pulled away, "I'm...I'm okay with this Blake."

Blake let out a sigh of relief, "I wasn't sure how you would handle this, but I know we aren't together...but I don't think I could even consider an abortion." Blake explained as she leaned back against the couch while AJ looked back at the ultra sound photo.

AJ's thoughts were torn away from the ultrasound photo as his cell phone buzzed in his pocket, causing him to mindlessly pull the device out to answer it. Without looking, he spoke into the phone and his mind began to race at the sound of the voice. AJ couldn't do anything but hang up the phone as she tried to speak, and he knew that he had to tell Blake what Linda had said in the voicemail she had left earlier that day.

"Blake?" AJ spoke, his eyes glued to the ultrasound photo again.

"Hm?" Blake hummed.

"I need to talk to you about somethin'." AJ stated, turning to face her and watched as she blinked her eyes open, "I don't want you freakin' out and stormin' off before I can explain this entirely, alright?" AJ added causing Blake to narrow her eyes.

"What?" Blake questioned.

"I uh...I got a voicemail from Linda this afternoon. She decided to tell me that the baby is mine and not Jake's." AJ cut to the chase, and reached for Blake's hand but she pulled away as if he were catching her on fire, "I don't think it's mine. I'm pretty damn sure it's not. I hadn't been with her in months, there was one time while we were waiting for the divorce papers, but I didn't..." AJ tried to explain but Blake cut him off by standing up and storming out of the living room and down the hall and slamming a door shut.

"Blake!" AJ hollered, not wasting time to go after the brunette.

Once AJ reached the closed bedroom door, his hand was on the door handle, finding it locked, and he rested his forehead against the door. He thought for a moment before speaking, "Blake, please...let me explain this shit." AJ nearly begged and was met with the sounds of her soft cries, "Baby..." AJ sighed and dug into his wallet to pull out a gift card he had and began to pop the lock on the door.

He was able to get the door unlocked, and he shoved the gift card back into his pocket and opened the door. AJ frowned, seeing Blake sitting on the floor with tears streaming down her face and he approached her slowly.

"Get out." Blake spoke through the cries.

"I'm not leavin' darlin'." AJ stated as he sat down beside her, "I have never lied to you Blake." AJ added as Blake tried to control her tears, "Look, I went to her house to tell her off after I read the dirt sheets." AJ commented, "I told her that I had never felt the way I do with you with anyone including her. I told her I wasn't trying to be an asshole but it was the truth. I told her that what her and I was great at the beginning, but it wasn't meant to be. Her and I both knew that it wasn't going to get better." AJ explained, "She has been jealous of you since day one. It didn't matter what my feelings for you were then because I was married, and I wasn't going to act on them so I pushed them out of my mind and focused on my marriage. Even when it was falling apart, I never once acted on what I started feeling for you when I realized that I didn't love her like I thought I did." AJ added, "I've cared about you for a long damn time Blake, and I wouldn't jepordize anything that we have together over my past. You don't deserve that and I would never do that to you."

"AJ..." Blake mumbled.

"No, I'm not finished." AJ stated, turning to face her, "I swear to you, I don't think her child is mine." AJ added, "I made it my mission to never let that happen towards the end of our marriage because I saw a different side of her. A side I didn't want to have a family with." AJ admitted.

Blake wiped her cheeks, and glanced to him, "I can't be upset if her baby is yours. It was before whatever this was happened between us. But, I can't help but to feel like she will make my life hell more than she has now. I'm not even concerned with myself at this point, but there is no way that she will accept a child that came from me." Blake explained. AJ furrowed his eyebrows with confusion.

"What do you mean make your life hell even more?" AJ questioned, "What has she done? Has she talked to you?" AJ added his face starting to turn red.

Blake sighed, "She's been sending me messages on Instagram. I blocked her actual account and then she would make fake ones and send me more messages. Basically just saying that you belong to her, and that you'll get tired of me and go back to her and blah blah." Blake waved her hand in the air.

"When did this start?" AJ questioned since it was the first time he was hearing about this and Blake remained silent, "When Blake?"

"After the rumors started about you having an affair." Blake commented.

"Son of a bitch." AJ growled, pushing himself off the ground and dug into his pocket for his cell phone and stormed out of the room.

"AJ!" Blake called out, "Stop please, I can handle the stupid shit she has to say. I don't even read them." Blake added as she pushed herself off the ground and followed after AJ but saw him with his cell phone attached to his ear.

"Don't care." AJ growled to her, "I'm sick of her trying to cause us problems." AJ added and focused his attention back on the phone.

Blake stood near the hallway, her eyes glued to an red faced AJ as he waited for his ex-wife to pick up the phone. She moved towards the couch after a moment, grabbing the blanket off the back, she covered her legs and lifted her head when AJ begin to speak.

"What did I tell you?" AJ sneered into the phone, "I told you weeks ago to leave Blake alone and I find out you've been harrassin' her on social media?"

Blake jumped slightly at his booming voice, as he began to pace across the living room floor. Since she couldn't hear what Linda was saying, she could only tell that AJ was getting more and more angry as her side went on.

"I don't care what you think! You should have thought about that the moment you decided to cheat years ago! It's not on me that our marriage failed. The only thing that is on me is not ending it sooner when we were both miserable!" AJ declared, "I don't give a shit what your thoughts are on her, you haven't met her, you haven't even spoke one single word to her!" AJ added once Linda had replied to him, "You and I both know that your baby is not mine. I am getting in contact with my lawyer in the morning to go to a judge to get a paternity test ordered, and then once that happens, I am getting a restraining order against you. If you so much as contact Blake again, I will make your life hell. If you contact me again..." AJ's rant was cut off by something Linda had said.

Blake watched as AJ looked to her, his face red with fury, his bright blue eyes staring at her and softening for a moment. She was silently questioning if he was okay and his voice changed, "Yes Linda, I love Blake. Without a doubt." AJ stated and Blake's breath caught in her throat.

Blake's blue eyes were glued to AJ as he ended the call, her words caught in her throat realizing that he was in love her, he had admitted it to his ex-wife right in front of her. She was vaguely aware of the butterflies she felt in her stomach as he slowly approached her and knelt down in front of her.

"I do." AJ stated, "I love you more than I thought was possible." AJ spoke calmly, "When your not on the road with me...I feel like I'm losing my damn mind. I know it's probably too soon to even say that, but I have felt something for you so long, and once we got closer, I just...I crave you." AJ added, "It's like the moment I'm with you there is a weight lifted off my shoulders, like I can just relax and not have a care in the world."

"AJ..." Blake spoke lowly but was cut off by AJ.

"You don't have to say anything. I just need you to know that's how I feel." AJ explained, "I know how you feel without having to say anything right now." AJ spoke confidently, "You've had a rough few weeks, so all of this is put on the back burner, and I don't want you to worry about a thing." AJ added.

Blake stared at him for a moment but nodded her head after a moment. She knew that he hadn't lied to her about his ex, especially after telling her off right in front of her and declaring his love for her only made her believe him that much more. Blake knew the type of man AJ was, and if he thought for a second that Linda's unborn child was his, he wouldn't have spoke to her that way, and he definitely wouldn't be getting in contact with his lawyer in order to get a DNA test done.

"Do you need anything?" AJ questioned as he moved to sit beside her on the couch and Blake shook her head no.

"I just want to close off the outside world for the night and just watch a movie and fall asleep." Blake stated and that is what they did the entire night.

 **WWE**

The next morning Blake had woken up in her bed, not remembering the walk to her room the night before. She ended up blinking her eyes open to see AJ laying next to her, a large toned arm wrapped around her. The brunette quickly realized that he had must have carried her to bed once the movie had ended. She had recalled the events from the night before, and decided to not think about it that morning because she had plans to meet a couple of the girls for breakfast while they were in town.

Gently lifting AJ's arm off her, Blake carefully slid out of the bed in order to get ready for her breakfast date once she noticed the time on the alarm clock. Since she forgot to tell AJ her plans, she had decided to write him a note and left it on the night stand so he'd see it when he woke up. Blake had disappeared out of the room in order to shower and get ready for the day.

Once she had showered, she had quietly walked back into the bedroom to pick an outfit. She had decided on a pair of destroyed jean shorts, a beige loose fitting tank top, and a burnt orange cardigan sweater and she grabbed her brown gladiator sandles and headed back into the bathroom.

Blake had kept her make-up minimal after brushing her teeth and brushing out her hair, and decided to put it in a messy braid. Once she had finished getting ready, she headed back out to grab her purse and cell phone before leaving the house and a sleeping AJ.

When Blake had arrived at the restaurant and escorted to the table reserved for them, she smiled seeing Naomi sitting already.

"You the only one here?" Blake questioned as she hugged her friend.

"Yeah, you know everyone else is gonna show up late." Naomi joked as Blake took a sit next to her, "How are you?" Naomi questioned.

"I'm alright." Blake answered as the waiter came to ask if she wanted a drink, "Could I get a water please?" Blake smiled politely.

"You still sick? I figured you'd be drinking." Naomi teased causing Blake to tense for a moment.

Blake knew that she didn't want to tell anyone what was going on but she knew that she could trust Naomi with her life. She glanced around and then turned her attention to Naomi as she read through the menu in front of her.

"I do have some news..." Blake spoke quietly, catching Naomi's attention, "But seriously, you can't say a word right now." Blake added with a stern look.

"What? You kill someone?" Naomi joked as she took a drink.

"Actually, I'm pregnant." Blake watched as Naomi spit the liquid out of her mouth and her mouth hung open for a moment.

"What?! Who?! How?!" Naomi rounded of several questioned.

"Well..." Blake chuckled, "On fourth of July, AJ and I..." Blake began to explain, "And a few times that night, and then when he came to Flordia after my surgery, and some how we ended up acting like we're together with no title." Blake added.

"Holy shit." Naomi shook her head causing Blake to laugh a little, "Wait, so does he know?" Naomi questioned.

"Yeah. He ended up showing up last night and I was a hot mess. I ended up telling him, and he handled it pretty well." Blake explained as the waiter came back with her water, she waited until he left to continue, "That's not the only thing. So last night, AJ drops the bomb about his ex claiming to be pregnant with is child and not the man she cheated on him with. AJ ended up calling her once I told him about her messaging me on instagram, and he told her he loved me." Blake added.

Naomi's eyes were practically falling out of their sockets, "Girl..."

"Tell me about it. He ended up declaring his love for me. Telling me that I didn't have to say anything back because he knows I feel the same way for him." Blake commented taking a drink of her water.

"Do you love him?" Naomi questioned trying to wrap her mind around everything she was told, "I mean, I know you care about him and it's starting to show a lot more, especially with how AJ is glued to his phone texting you while your not on the road..."

"I think I do, but there's a part of me thinking that it's too good to be true and he'll end up back with her for some reason and it'll leave me picking up the pieces like usual, but this time it's with a child being involved as well." Blake sighed, "I don't really know what to do at this point." Blake added when both girls heard Nattie and Nicole's voices coming towards their table.

"We'll talk more later." Naomi whispered quietly and Blake nodded her head.

As their breakfast date went on, Blake had to admit that she had forgotten all about the problems that had been plaguing her mind the night before. She knew that whatever did happen would work it's self out in the end, and whatever happened with Linda, Blake would do what was best for her child. It was still hard to believe that she was actually pregnant, it didn't matter that the doctor was the one to verify that she was, it didn't matter that she had a picture of the little kidney bean on her coffee table. She had made her mind up about not telling anyone about the unexpected pregnancy until she was out of the first trimester. Even though she was aware that she was due to appear on Smackdown Live, she would have to hold it off for a few more weeks before she told Shane. Blake did know that she had wanted to tell her mother first, and then brother now that AJ knew the news. Even though she had told Naomi, she knew that she could trust one of her best friends to not say anything. It felt like a small weight was lifted off her shoulders when she was able to tell someone about everything going on in her life.

Once their breakfast was over, and the girls chipped in for the bill, Nicole had walked with her towards their cars with Naomi trailing behind.

"B, you want to grab drinks tonight?" Nicole questioned causing Blake to shake her head.

"AJ is actually in town, so I made plans with him for the night." Blake explained and Nicole grinned at her with a knowing look, "But maybe we can do lunch soon?" Blake added and Nicole nodded her head and hugged both girls before going towards her car.

"You and I are gonna have a nice long chat soon." Naomi hugged her friend causing Blake to smile, "If you need to vent, I'm only a call away, if you need me to beat a bitches ass..." Naomi added.

Blake laughed and waved her friend goodbye as she got into her car. The drive to her apartment was short and she was thankful since it was starting to get humid out. Once she had parked her car, she wasted no time in getting out and heading for her front door.

The brunette was slightly surprised to see AJ sound asleep on the couch with the TV on low volume as she entered the home. She had tried to shut the door quietly but when the door creaked he began to stir.

"Hey..." AJ's sleepy voice caused her to smile as she finished shutting the door, "Did you have fun?" AJ questioned.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't wake you..." Blake added as she tossed her purse to the ground and moved to sit at the end of the couch, "I forgot to tell you last night with everything that happened." Blake added and AJ nodded his head.

"How are you feelin?" AJ questioned as he sat up a little and then moved to where he was next to her and wrapped his arms around her, "Sick or anything?"

"No, I feel fine. A little tired but that's about it." Blake yawned, "Oh I uh...I was thinking earlier, I don't want to tell anyone until I'm over the first trimester." Blake added, "I mean I told Naomi, but she won't say anything. If you want you can tell your parents, but I don't want it out yet." Blake explained.

"Whatever you want darlin." AJ kissed the side of her head, "When do you have physical therapy?" AJ questioned.

"Oh, I have to go tomorrow afternoon. I have the schedule for when I'm home written down somewhere." Blake commented as she reached for the remote to turn the TV on, "Have you eaten? I think there's stuff in the fridge for breakfast."

"Yeah, I sort of helped myself." AJ chuckled, "I was wondering something while you were gone." AJ added.

"What's that?" Blake questioned as she picked a movie that was playing on the TV.

"I was wondering if you wanted to give us a shot? Like an actual relationship?"

Blake cranked her neck to look at him with furrowed eyebrows, "What?" she questioned.

"Us being together?" AJ chuckled lightly.

"Is this because I'm pregnant?" Blake asked with a blank face causing AJ to cock his head to the side with furrowed eyebrows.

"What? No! Of course it's not." AJ answered and felt Blake move away from him, "I just...I told you I'm in love with you and I just want to give us a real chance at a relationship." AJ stated, "I was too big of a chicken shit before, not knowing how you felt about there being an us." He explained with a hand running over his face.

"There...There is so much going on right now AJ." Blake stated, "I do care about you but I...I want to make sure..." Blake trailed off as she stood up.

"Make sure of what?" AJ questioned as he looked to her.

"I want to make sure that Linda isn't carrying your child." Blake stated, "I don't think I could be with you and have our child having to deal with her for the rest of his or life." Blake added, "That may make me sound like a bitch, but I don't like the person she is and I don't want her apart of my child's life in any way. She's done nothing but harrass me, degrade me and run my name through the dirt, I couldn't imagine what she would have to say about our baby." Blake added.

For the first time, AJ was left speechless for a moment, "And when we find out the child isn't mine?" AJ questioned.

"Then we will take it from there." Blake stated, "She's caused enough problems as of now, and if we make whatever we are official, it gives her more motive to make our lives hell." Blake added, "I can't deal with all of that AJ, as much as I care for you and as much as I want to see where we go, I don't want to be stressed out this entire pregnancy." Blake explained, "I need to go lay down for a little bit."

AJ watched as Blake disappeared down the hall and knew that she was being distant because of his ex-wife. He knew that if the roles were reversed he would feel the same way. It didn't help that he had known about her past relationships and she had a lot of trust issues when it came to certain things. He just hoped that he was able to get this DNA test done and Blake would come around to making things official between them.

 **WWE**

AJ woke up on the couch the next morning with the sound of the front door shutting. It caused him to stir awake and quickly realized what had happened the night before. He had arrived at Blake's thinking that she wasn't speaking to him because of his ex-wife, but quickly found out that she was actually pregnant with his child. It was definitely unexpected, but he wasn't upset about it. What had been upsetting was the fact that Linda was trying to pin her child on him, when he knew that it wasn't his. There was an extremely slim chance of Linda's child actually being his. Even though AJ didn't want to tell Blake about her accusations, he couldn't keep it from her because he didn't put anything past his ex-wife now. She had made it her mission to make sure that Blake didn't end up with him.

Now that he was awake, AJ knew that he had to call his lawyer, but he first wanted to make sure that Blake was alright since she hadn't came out of her room the entire night. He stood up to stretch and pushed himself off the couch and disappeared through the living room and to the opened door of Blake's room. He frowned seeing the bed completely made, and Blake no where in sight. He heard the sound of his cellphone going off in the living room, indicating he had a text message.

Once he entered the living room again, he grabbed his phone to see that he had a text message from Blake and he frowned.

 _Going to spend some time with Nicole, and then flying out to Washington. Please lock up once you leave. - B_

"This isn't good." AJ mumbled to himself realizing that she needed more space than he had originally thought since she was going back home.

AJ ran a hand over his face and decided to call his lawyer before finding a rental car to drive back to Georgia. He was thankful that his lawyer understood the urgency of getting a paternity test done with Linda's child and promised to make sure that it was done as soon as possible. He hated that his life had turned so chaotic because of his bitter ex, and all he wanted to do was explore his relationship with Blake. He without a doubt knew that Blake felt something for him, but he also knew that there was no way she'd act on them with Linda being a constant pain to both of them. Once the call was finished, he had called to find a rental car that could be picked up in Georgia since he didn't think that Blake would disappear while he was asleep on the couch. As much as he wanted to be angry with her for acting this way, he knew that it was a lot to handle, and he knew that Blake would put their child first.

There was a time that when AJ pictured himself having kids, but he had always thought it would have been with Linda. That was up until she had changed quite a few years ago, and then thought of children scared him. He didn't want his kids to endure the side of Linda he had. When Linda had thought about having children, it seemed more like a project than out of love. Now with Blake being pregnant, he felt butterflies in his stomach. His palms grew sweaty just thinking of the idea. He was scared shitless but he was excited to see what the future held.

Once AJ had taken a quick shower and got changed, he had made sure Blake's home was locked up before he had walked out to the waiting taxi in order to head back to Georgia for the remainder of his time off. He knew that once he did get back home, he would be busy making sure that his lawyer had everything he needed. He had sent Blake a text message, asking for her to screen shot what Linda had said to her so he could get a restraining order for both AJ and Blake, to avoid any further issues and was slightly surprised that she did so quickly.

The Georgian native was hopeful that once the drama with Linda was all said and done, that he and Blake could have a real chance. He knew that while Blake began to put distance between them, it would drive him crazy, but he hoped it was over quickly before things got worse.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you all for taking the time to read this story, along with taking the time to review, favorite and follow.**

Blake had found herself sitting on the back porch of Brie and Bryan's home as it rained. The brunette was grateful for her sister-in-law, since Bryan had went back on the road for the company, Brie had explained that she wanted to spend some one on one time with her, and she gladly accepted. Blake knew that she was exhausted from her flight from Flordia to Arizona, and had tried to sleep, but her mind wouldn't allow that to happen. After tossing and turning in the early morning, once it became eight o'clock, Blake found herself quietly going outside with a cup of warm tea.

She knew that she was going to have to stop being hot and cold with AJ, especially now that she was pregnant. It was just a lot to take it after everything that had happened during the ladder match, and then the drama with Linda was the icing on the cake. Blake was aware that AJ's ex-wife had never liked her and she wasn't even sure why. She had always made a point to be nice to her even when Linda would do nothing but give her dirty looks in return. AJ had always assured her that it was just the way Linda was, and he wasn't even sure why she had acted like a child. It all made sense now though, and it caused her head to swirl with different thoughts. When Linda had first began to message her on social media, she did read the first couple of messages, but chose to not respond because of the fact that she wasn't going to stoop to her level. It didn't effect her then, and she wasn't sure why it did all of a sudden. Blake had chalked it up as finding out about her unborn child, and not wanting he or she to endure her wrath growing up if Linda was actually carrying AJ's child.

"Hey, you okay?" Brie asked quietly as she moved to sit down in a chair with Birdie in her arms, "Looks like something is bugging you." Brie added and Blake couldn't help but to chuckle.

"There's a lot on my mind." Blake admitted, "I don't know what to do honestly." Blake added, mostly talking to herself but caught Brie's attention even more.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Brie questioned.

Blake thought for a moment staring out into the yard and then turning in the chair to face Brie. She knew that she needed to talk to someone who knew her best and could help her figure out how to act with everything going on, and she trusted Brie with a lot of things.

"Well..." Blake sighed, "Turns out I'm pregnant." Blake added, her eyes glued to Brie who's face was silently shocked and trying to register the news.

"AJ?" Brie questioned and watched as Blake nodded her head, "Is this a good thing?" Brie added, trying to gauge her sister-in-laws emotions.

"I want it to be." Blake stated, "Apparently it happened on the fourth of July, and after everything with the ladder match and me falling, the surgery, it's like it's a miracle." Blake added.

Brie thought for a moment before speaking, "It is a miracle." Brie nodded her head, "Did the doctor say that everything was alright with the baby? With you?" Brie questioned.

"Yeah, everything is fine with the baby and with me." Blake stated.

"So are you and AJ a couple now?" Brie questioned gently, knowing to not push Blake too hard, "I mean, the girls say he's spending a lot of time in Flordia, and he's like a lost puppy when you're not on the road. How's he handling the news?"

"Him and I...we're complicated." Blake chuckled, "When I'm with him, everything feels so natural, it's like everything feels right and we just mesh well together." Blake explained, "But the thing is, his ex-wife told him she wanted a divorce, she said she was pregnant with the guy she was having an affair with, but now that we are spending time together and pictures are going on social media, she's trying to say that her baby is AJ's." Blake added, "I'm not upset about the child possibly being AJ's, because that was before him and I were even fooling around or whatever, but it's the fact that Linda is down right evil towards me, she's been harrassing me through messages on social media and I don't want that for my baby because if for some reason it was his, our children would be half siblings."

"Wow." Brie was shocked, "That is a lot to handle." Brie admitted, "Have you told AJ about this?" Brie questioned, "I mean, I feel like he cares enough about you to listen to your concerns and make sure that it doesn't get out of hand."

"I told him vaguely, but you know how I get when things get to be too much." Blake admitted, "I told him about the messages the night he told me about her, and he flipped out, called her and told her to leave me alone, and declared his love for me."

"Declared his love?"

"Brie, he told his ex-wife that he loved me. He said he had never felt this way with anyone, including her." Blake stated, "I don't know what to do because I know if I keep this hot and cold thing going with AJ, it's going to end up pushing him away, but if I'm not around him then I don't have to hear from Linda and deal with all the backlash she causes."

"Do you love him?" Brie questioned.

Blake thought for a moment and then nodded her head, "I care a lot about him."

Brie chuckled at Blake's answering, "Then do what you want when it comes to AJ. He is divorced, he has made it clear that he's in love with you, so don't let a bitter ex keep you from being happy." Brie stated, "If for some reason she is having his child, then cross that bridge when you get to it, don't let other people ruin your happiness Blake, you deserve the world."

Blake smiled softly, "Ya know, you're my favorite sister-in-law."

"I'm your only sister-in-law." Brie grinned, "Congratulations by the way. I'm really happy for you. Being a mother is one of the best feelings in the world and I think you'll be a damn good mommy."

"Thanks, that means a lot to me." Blake smiled, "Can you let me be the one to tell Bryan? I don't want anyone really knowing what's going on just yet. I have a meeting with Carrano in a couple of weeks. I've already told the physical therapist, and I just..it gives me some time to figure out things with AJ." Blake explained.

"Yeah, of course. How far along are you?"

"Uh, about six weeks or so. I really appreciate you letting me vent to you. I haven't been able to sleep well because it was bugging me."

"I'm glad to help. Why don't you go try to take a nap for a little bit? It's suppose to be too hot today, so I plan on keeping Birdie entertained in the house for the day." Brie added.

Blake had to admit she felt a lot better after talking to Brie, who knew how she got when things got to be too much. She had a tendancy to run or ignore certain things to avoid having to deal with drama. But Brie was right, she shouldn't let a bitter person keep her from being happy. Blake had never questioned if AJ cared for her or not because she could tell just by the way he spoke to her or even kissed her. It was just not wanting to deal with the past that caused her to turn hot and cold.

"I think I might." Blake added, "Again, thanks for letting me vent. I really appreciate it."

Blake smiled to Brie as she pushed herself up from the chair and moved to go inside of the house and to the guest bedroom. Once she had gotten into the bed, she carefully pulled her phone off the charger and decided to try to call the phenomenal AJ Styles. As the phone began to ring, her mind wasn't registering the time zone difference.

 _"Hey, you okay?"_

"Yeah...I'm sorry, I forgot about the time zone difference. If your busy, I can just...uh I can call back later or something?" Blake rambled causing AJ to chuckle.

 _"I'm never too busy for you darlin. What's going on? You sound exhausted."_

"I am exhausted. I couldn't sleep." Blake admitted, "I've been thinking since I left about everything that's going on and I hate that I'm being so hot and cold with you over something that's not even your doing."

 _"Blake..."_

"No AJ...let me just say this." Blake sighed, "I _do_ having feelings for you, when I'm with you everything feels so natural, nothing is rushed or feels pressured. I enjoy spending my time with you on the road and off the road. I shouldn't let someone who is bitter ruin what makes me happy, and that's you." Blake admitted, "I know that me being pregnant is so out of left field, but after the ladder match, the surgery, it's a damn miracle that I'm still pregnant. It's like it's meant to happen or something..." Blake trailed off.

 _"It is a miracle." AJ agreed, "I know things have been tough for you, especially with my past causing most of the drama, but if you let me, I'll be there for you through it all but I can't do that when you try to push me away. I need you to be open and honest with me if she contacts you again. I had a restraining order issued so she can't come into conact with me or you." AJ explained, "I can't promise that things will be easy over the next couple of weeks, but I promise you that I will do everything in my power to make sure that you and I don't get pulled apart because of what's going on. I couldn't stand the thought of losin' you."_

"AJ, as long as your honest with me, I'm not going anywhere. I just want things to get figured out for you, and then you and I can figure out whats going on with us. I don't want to stress about everything all at once, and I don't think it's good for you to stress either. I just want to be able to spend time with you and just enjoy each other like we have been and just go with the flow until things settle, and I'll try to not act like an asshole."

 _"I can handle that." AJ stated, "Why don't you try to get some sleep, and when you wake up call or text me. I'd like to try to convince you to spend some time with me while I'm on the road. It kills me when I don't see you for three and four days." AJ admitted causing Blake to chuckle._

"You got it." Blake said her goodbyes and ended the call.

Once she had put her phone on the night stand, she had adjusted herself in bed and realized that after talking to AJ, she felt a lot better and found sleep quickly taking over.

Blake had spent three days in Arizona and as much as she loved spending time with Brie and Birdie, she was overly the hot weather. They had spent the first day together watching movies once Blake had woken up from her nap. The second day was spent venturing around town while the weather wasn't too hot and had even stopped off to get a manicure and pedicure. The third day was spent just enjoying time together in the Danielson home. Through the three days she had communicated with AJ through texts and at night would recieve a phone call from him and she admitted that she couldn't wait to see him.

Even though AJ was dying to see her, he had thought it was the better option for her to fly home and rest instead of flying all over the country and she had to agree. So she had flown back to Flordia and waited for the Georgian native man to arrive.

 **WWE**

AJ couldn't have been more excited to get to Flordia to spend time with Blake. He knew that when she had gotten back from Arizona and got back into physical therapy for her shoulder, she started to expierence symptoms of being pregnant. He felt bad that she had to deal with the morning sickness and headaches alone. He even felt worse when she had said that she had slept on and off through out the day once she had gotten done with therapy. All he wanted to do was lay on the couch with her and make sure that she was taken care of.

He had gotten word from his lawyer that Linda's attorney was trying to fight the paternity test, but thankfully his lawyer had explained to the judge that she was harrassing him and his girlfriend since he had moved on. The lawyer explained that the judge had read the messages that Linda had sent to Blake over social media under different accounts, and had looked at AJ's phone records to see how many times Linda had tried contacting him from different numbers along with the texts and voicemails. AJ had felt a huge sigh of relief when his lawyer had said that Linda was ordered to do the test once the doctor had explained that it was safe for her unborn child. Now, all AJ had to do was wait until the results came back and he hoped that the gut feeling he had was right, that the baby Linda was carrying wasn't his.

The dark haired man made his way through the parking lot of Blake's apartment building and made his way to her front door and decided to reach for the door knob. He was slightly surprised that the door wasn't locked as he entered the apartment and spotted Blake sound asleep on the couch. He had tried to be as quiet as he could as he shut the door and put his bags on the floor. AJ moved closer to the sleeping woman and couldn't help the smile that formed on his face seeing her in a gray Calvin Klein sports bra, with a blanket slightly covering her black sweatpants covered legs.

"Stop staring..." Blake mumbled as she blinked her eyes open, causing AJ to jump slightly.

"Shit, I didn't mean to wake you." AJ frowned.

"You didn't...I have to pee." Blake stated, "I've just been putting it off as long as possible." Blake added, pushing the blanket off her legs and moving to stand up from the couch, "How was your flight?" Blake questioned as she moved past him.

"It was pretty quick." AJ moved to sit down on the couch once Blake had moved into the bathroom. He waited until Blake had returned a few moments later and crawled onto the couch and curled up against him, "How you feeling?" AJ questioned as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"I'm okay." Blake mumbled, "I've had a killer headache all day, thankfully the nap helped get rid of it." Blake added, "How was your matches?" Blake questioned, "Do you need anything to eat or something?"

"My matches were good." AJ smiled as he kissed her head, "I was actually thinking that we could order something in and just watch a movie or something?" AJ questioned, "All this traveling is draining me a little." AJ added.

Blake frowned, "I'm so sorry..."

"Sorry, what are you sorry for?" AJ raised an eyebrow.

"Well you always fly here after your done on the road, and it never registered with me that you probably just want to be in your own home, in your own bed. God, I'm so selfish." Blake began to rant.

"Hey, hey...it's fine. I want to be here with you." AJ admited, "I don't care if I'm at my house or here, as long as I can spend time with you. I was meaning the drives from the shows is what's draining me." AJ chuckled, "But we do need to figure out what to do when the baby comes."

"I know. I've been kind of thinking about that."

"Well let's talk about it later, right now I just want to enjoy this." AJ stated as he wrapped his arm around her carefully and moved to laid down on the couch with her following beside him.

"I can deal with that." Blake chuckled softly as she cuddled against AJ's side as her eyes fluttered shut.

AJ didn't realize he had fallen asleep until his eyes fluttered back open and Blake was curled against him on the couch. The man smiled and kissed the top of her head and felt her begin to stir against him.

"I wake you again?" AJ questioned lowly.

"No, this time I'm hungry." Blake lifted her head to look at him and kissed his lips, "You hungry?" Blake questioned.

AJ felt his heart flutter when Blake kissed him, so he leaned forward to kiss her again for a moment. This time their kiss feeling completely different in a great way. It was like now that he had confessed his feelings to her, and she had finally explained the way she felt, everything felt even better between them. Pulling away from the kiss, he left one kiss on her forehead before answering.

"I'm starving." AJ stated, "What are you wanting to eat?" AJ questioned as Blake moved to sit up.

"I don't care at the point. I'm dying of hunger."

AJ chuckled as he watched Blake get off the couch and disappear into the kitchen and then returned back in front of him with different menus in her hand. AJ took the menus to examine them and then glanced to Blake silently questioning which she wanted.

"AJ...just pick something. I seriously can find anything to eat at those places. Just pick something." Blake sighed rubbing her stomach.

"You turned pitiful when you're hungry. It's kinda cute." AJ commented and chuckled when she slapped at his arm playfully, "Alright, the wing place we went to." AJ handed her the menu after he picked what he wanted.

Once Blake had told him her order, he had called the number to place their order and was thankful that they delievered. When he was done with the call, he had decided to take a quick shower before the food had arrived and knew that Blake was picking out a movie for them to watch after they ate.

 **WWE**

Blake had watched as AJ emerged from the hallway in a pair of black sweatpants and no shirt on as his hair was damp from the shower, her gaze fell back onto her phone and she couldn't help but to laugh a little.

"What's so funny?" AJ questioned as he plopped down next to her.

"Well, I was looking at the pictures on WWE's instagram, and do you realize that you can see the outline of your dick in your ring gear?" Blake questioned causing AJ to furrow his eyebrows.

"It's not even that bad." AJ huffed looking at the photo on the screen, "It's because I don't wear underwear out to the ring." AJ added.

"Well I'm not complaining and the fan girls are definitely not complaining." Blake chuckled when AJ cringed.

"Why are you examining the picture when you have the real thing right next to you?" AJ spoke lowly causing a shiver to run down Blake's spine, "More interested in the photo?" AJ teased.

"Oh no, I'm definitely more interested in the real thing, but food is my top priority right now." Blake grinned when AJ frowned, causing Blake to lean over to kiss him passionately.

"Tease." AJ breathed out once Blake pulled away from the kiss.

AJ was close to pouncing on her but was stopped by the front door being knocked on causing him to get up with a playful glare to the brunette. He sighed in frustrated as he stood up from the couch.

"I put money on the table." Blake announced.

"I think I can handle paying for it." AJ replied as he began to search for his wallet, but decided to open the door to greet the delivery guy, "Hang on just a second. I have to find my wallet." AJ stated to the man and disappeared down the hallway.

Blake rolled her eyes and pushed herself off the couch and grabbed the money laid out on the table and walked to the door, "Here." Blake smiled to the teenage boy, and heard AJ approaching.

"Babe..." AJ sighed with the wallet in his hand, "I told you I was going to cover it." AJ stated, and glanced from her to the teenager who was staring at Blake's chest causing AJ to narrow his eyes.

"Just give him a tip then." Blake stated as she grabbed the bags carefully.

AJ hadn't felt this protective over anyone besides Blake, and he didn't like the way the teenager was openly looking at her. He stood a little straighter and took a step towards him causing the guy to tear his gaze from Blake to look at him. AJ smirked when he saw the kids eyes get a little wider.

"Here's a tip." AJ started, "Don't openly stare at another man's girlfriend." AJ put a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him out of the door and shut the door in his face.

"AJ!" Blake hissed in shock, "What the hell?" Blake questioned with a confused look on his face.

"What the hell, what?" AJ questioned taking the sacks from her and walking into the kitchen with Blake hot on his heels.

"You just scared the shit out of that kid! What is wrong with you?" Blake questioned, eyeing the dark haired man as he moved around to grab plates.

"He was staring at your chest." AJ stated, "He's lucky I didn't throw him out on his ass." AJ added, "Besides, he was practically undressing you with his eyes, you shouldn't answer the door dressed like that." AJ added, using his finger to move up and down her length from where he stood.

"What's wrong with the way I am dressed in the privacy of my own home?" Blake raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong with this compared to my ring gear? It shows a hell of a lot more than this." Blake stated.

AJ huffed knowing that she was completely correct. He had never been a big fan of her small outfits for the entire world to see, but he didn't mind them for himself. AJ knew that he was over reacting so he decided to change the subject.

"You're more worried about what I said to him than me calling you my girlfriend?" AJ questioned.

"No, no, no. You aren't changing the subject. What is wrong with the way I'm dressed?" Blake questioned, "Don't decided to stop speaking now."

AJ sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to drop the conversation until he explained himself so he sighed and stopped putting the food on the plates and turned to her, "There isn't anything wrong with what you wear. It's just the fact...I know what it does to me seeing you in barely anything and I don't want other guys to have those thoughts about ya." AJ explained.

Blake quickly realized that AJ was a jealous man when it came to her and she couldn't help but to smile and then let out a little laugh, "So you're jealous?" Blake questioned as she moved to wrap her arms around his waist.

"I'm not jealous." AJ spoke simply.

"So it wouldn't bug you if I paraded around in nothing but my bikini tomorrow around the pool?" Blake questioned and felt AJ try to hold back a low growl, "You know, when I dress like that it's usually for you." Blake added lowly.

AJ turned around to face her, "I know what you're trying to do and it's not gonna work. I'm not jealous." AJ lied causing Blake to grin, "You're allowed to wear what you want, especially in that ring and if it's hotter than hades out, but it doesn't mean I have to like other men looking at what's mine." AJ added as he leaned down to kiss her with possessiveness.

"I kinda like this side of you." Blake admitted as she pulled away from the kiss, "But, as much as I'd love to continue this, I can smell the food and I'm going to eat."

AJ rolled his eyes as she grabbed her plate and disappeared out of the kitchen. He was sure that she was going to be the death of him at some point. She knew just how to get under his skin enough to bring out a different side of him. AJ wouldn't actually admit that he was a jealous guy, but a part of him had a hard time believing someone like her would settle down with him. All he knew was that he was going to make damn sure she wouldn't go anywhere.

He grabbed the plate of food and headed back into the living room to sit next to the brunette on the couch and focused on the plate in front of him, while Blake searched for a movie and then focused her attention on her food.

 **WWE**

The next morning the only sounds that were echoing through out Blake's apartment was her moans as AJ thrusted in and out of her as she laid under him in the large bed. His sweaty forehead was pressed against hers as he held her as close as he could. There were no words spoken that morning as they both reached their climaxes, and laid beside each other once they were done coming down from their climaxes.

AJ held her close as he buried his face into the side of her neck and allowed her to fall asleep for a little bit before she began to stir awake again.

"As much as I don't want to leave this bed, I have physical therapy." Blake's sleepy voice was like music to his ears and he smiled, "Do you want to tag along?" Blake questioned as she cuddled into his more.

"I can go with ya. I do need to go to the gym for a little bit." AJ stated.

"Well then, why don't ya drop me off and go to the gym that's down the road?" Blake questioned, "I can meet you there once I'm done with therapy."

"You sure?" AJ questioned quietly.

"Yeah. A two minute walk isn't going to kill me." Blake joked.

Once they had gotten out of bed, they had decided to shower together and then got dressed once they were dried off. Blake had decided to stick with a pair of black compression sorts, and a black sports bra, with a t-shirt she had with AJ's logo on it and converted it into a tank top. AJ had thrown on a pair of black basketball shorts and a red shirt with his logo on it and his red nike shoes.

"I'll see ya when your done." AJ leaned across the console of Blake's SUV to kiss her cheek.

"You act like you aren't going to see me for ages." Blake teased as she leaned to kiss him on the lips before getting out of the car.

Blake had felt good during the therapy, and was thankful that she was able to do a lot more than before. Even though she had a long way to go with putting weight on her shoulder, she was happy with the progress she was making, along with her therapist. Once she had gotten her schedule for the next week of therapy, she had wondered outside in order to meet AJ at the gym.

Since she had her phone on silent the night before, she had reached into her bag to turn the volume back on, only to find out that she had several missed calls and texts from her friends, which was extremely unusual. Unlocking her phone, she noticed that Naomi had insisted she called as soon as she could, so she decided to call her good friend.

It didn't take long for Naomi to answer the phone.

"Girl, have you been living under a rock the past couple of hours?" Naomi questioned.

"No, I was in physical therapy and had my phone on silent. What's going on?" Blake questioned as she took her time walking down the street towards the gym.

"Well, it's all over Twitter saying that there's speculation that you're pregnant." Naomi explained causing Blake to stop in her tracks.

"WHAT?!" Blake nearly shouted.

"Jimmy, give me your phone!" Naomi hollered, "Here, I'll read it." Naomi added and Blake stood in her spot on the sidewalk.

"It's rumored that WWE superstar Blake is expecting her first child. It's unsure of who the father is at this time. It's believed that medical information was mixed up with another expecting mother who then shared the news on her personal Facebook page. WWE superstar Blake has been out of action due to an injury that had taken place at a money in the bank ladder match just a few short weeks ago. We have reached out to the WWE and Blake in order to confirm this news, but neither has gotten back to us yet regarding the rumor." Naomi explained.

"Jesus Christ." Blake shook her head.

"Do you think it was Linda who leaked it?" Naomi questioned.

"Honestly, I don't even know." Blake sighed as she found herself in front of the gym a few moments later and took a seat on the window ledge, "Let me get off here and sort this shit out to see what is going on." Blake commented, "Thanks for giving me a heads up girl."

Once Blake had ended her phone call, she had decided to check her texts first to see that her mother, Brie, Bryan, Nattie, Nicole, had sent her messages asking what was going on. Then she decided to clear them out and knew that they would understand once she had figured out what had happened. Blake then had checked her missed calls, realizing that her brother and mother had called her the most. Then she had noticed that her doctor had called and left a voicemail, explaining what had happened and was thankful that it wasn't actually Linda who was behind it. It just happened to be some huge mistake with a name error on medical paperwork one of the desk clerks didn't catch.

The brunette put her forehead in the palms of her hands as her elbows resting against her knees trying to control her thoughts on who to call first. She knew that her mother would be understanding about expecting another grandchild, but she was more concerned about how her brother would react. Blake knew that mistakes happen, and some things are just out of her control but she didn't feel comfortable letting the WWE universe know before she wanted to tell them.

"Baby, what's going on?"

Blake heard AJ's voice causing her to snap out of her daze and looked up to the man to see concern written all over his face. She didn't realize that she had zoned out that much and realized that he was actually done with his workout.

"Uh...we have to talk." Blake stated, standing up from the ledge of the window, "Let's go to the car." Blake added, not wanting to have this conversation in public.

"Hey, are you okay?" AJ questioned grabbing her wrist, "You look like you've seen a ghost or something." AJ added.

"I'm okay." Blake answered, "Let's just get to the car and I'll explain." Blake added and was thankful that he followed her to the SUV.

Once they were inside the vehicle, AJ started it up in order to turn the air condition on and then turned to look at Blake. He could tell something had happened just by her demeanor and hoped that Linda hadn't gotten ahold of her for some reason.

"So, there's rumors going around about me possibly being pregnant." Blake stated causing AJ to furrow his eyebrows, "I got out of therapy and turned my volume on. I had a shit load of missed calls and texts, so I called Naomi and she let me know." Blake added.

"What? What do you mean rumors?" AJ questioned, "How the hell is that even possible?"

"Well, apparently there was a mistake in spelling on names at the doctor's office. My insurance paperwork for the tests that were done went to another woman. That woman ended up saying something on Facebook about it and some how the dirt sheet reporters caught wind of it and decided to make an article about it. Basically it said that they weren't sure if it were true or not and they weren't aware of who the father was but they apparently reached out to the company and me to find out if it were true or not." Blake explained, "The doctor said that the woman who made this mistake had been fired and if I wanted I could press charges against the woman who posted it to Facebook." Blake added, "I'm suppose to call them back but I just needed a minute to think."

"You better be pressing charges." AJ mumbled, "So where's this leave us?" AJ questioned reaching to put his large hand on her thigh.

"Well, I'm going to have to tell my mother and Bryan and you should probably tell your parents too." Blake stated, "I don't want anyone to find out until the first trimester is over, and then we can figure out what to do from there." Blake added.

AJ nodded his head, "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright I guess." Blake sighed, "I'm pretty annoyed that someone would post personal medical information just because of who I am. What did she expect to gain from leaking that? I wanted to wait until after the first trimester to even say anything even though I told Brie and Naomi. I just...I didn't want something to happen and then have to deal with the looks and comments." Blake explained, "How are you holding up with all of this? I haven't even bothered to ask."

"Hey, I'm good if you're good." AJ admitted, "As long as you're okay, and our baby is okay I can handle anything." AJ added, "I'm a little pissed that people can't mind their own business but it's gonna happen when it comes to the industry we're in." AJ explained.

Blake nodded her head in agreement, "We'll get through this even if we end up pulling our hair out." Blake joked causing AJ to scoff.

"There's no way I'm pullin' this hair out. It took too long to grow out." AJ joked back causing Blake to laugh out loud, "Let's get out of here so we can figure out how to tell our parents." AJ added and watched the brunette nod her head and then put her seatbelt on, then he drove out of the parking lot.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Also, I know that a couple of chapters back I had said something regarding AJ's parents, but then I ended up googling their names and I believe that his father passed away a few years ago. So, it will just be their mothers from here on out. Sorry for the confusion before.**

Blake and AJ had decided to call both of their mothers to see if they wanted to travel to Flordia to spend the weekend with them, in order for AJ and Blake to share the news about the pregnancy. Both women agreed that it would be fun for them to catch up since they had a lot in common, along with both being widows. Blake knew that AJ was having a hard time not being able to call up his father and share the news, because she felt the same way. It was hard to lose a parent but they were able to lean on each other which pulled them closer.

"Baby, someone's at the door." AJ mumbled into the curve of Blake's neck as they cuddled in bed early that morning.

"So?" Blake mumbled back, turning onto her side and allowing her head to fall further into the pillow, "If it's important, they can break the door down." Blake added causing AJ to chuckle.

"I'm gonna go see who it is." AJ kissed the back of Blake's head before moving the covers off him and getting out of the bed. He was vaguely aware that it was going on eight in the morning, as he made his way out of the bedroom to the front door.

He had tried to wake up as he walked through the hallway and towards the front door as the knocking continued. Once he reached the door, he didn't bother to look through the peephole, as he opened the door. He was shocked to see his mother and Darlene on the other side.

"About time!" His mother Gloria, sighed, "I thought I was gonna have to call the fire department." Gloria added as Darlene laughed.

"What? What are you guys doing here? I thought we were picking you up tomorrow?" AJ questioned as he moved to the side to let the older women in and then moved outside to grab their luggage.

"Well, we were going to but then we got to talking and figured we'd surprise you both." Darlene explained, "Where is that child of mine? Still sleeping?" Darlene questioned.

"Yeah, let me go wake her up." AJ stated, "I'll start some coffee here in a minute." AJ added.

"We know how to work a coffee machine sweetheart." Gloria smiled, "Go wake up Blake." Gloria added.

AJ ran a hand over his face as he walked back to the bedroom. He couldn't believe that his mother along with Darlene had arrived a day early and at eight in the morning. He wasn't prepared for the visit first thing in the morning as he moved to Blake's side of the bed.

"Baby..." AJ rubbed Blake's back in order to wake her up, "You gotta get up."

"No..." Blake whined, "Go away." Blake added as she tried to move away from AJ causing him to laugh lightly.

"Our mothers are in the living room." AJ watched as Blake's eyes shot wide open, "Yep, decided they wanted to surprise us by coming in early." AJ added and watched as Blake pushed the covers back and stretched.

"I'm blaming you for me being grumpy today." Blake added as she moved to get out of bed.

"What? Why?" AJ watched as she moved to put on a pair of sweatpants.

"Because you're the one who couldn't keep his hands to himself last night." Blake pointed a finger at him, "So you get to deal with a grumpy Blake today." Blake added causing AJ to grin.

"Could I get back on your good side with banana pancakes?" AJ questioned as he stood up from the edge of the bed and moved to wrap his arms around Blake.

"Maybe if you add blueberries." Blake mumbled into his chest, "Let's go so they don't start plotting against us." Blake added, lacing her hand with his and heading out of the bedroom and back into the living room.

Blake couldn't help the smile that formed on her face at the sight of her mother, and she wasted no time in crossing the room in order to hug her while AJ kissed Gloria's head. She was thankful that her mother had wrapped her arms around her for a moment and just hugged her without saying a word.

Once they pulled apart, Blake spotted the coffee in the machine and wanted nothing more than to have a cup but she knew that she shouldn't. AJ had been on her like a hawk about her caffenine in take since she had drank so much coffee on the road to keep up with the schedule, and he was worried that she wouldn't stop with one cup.

Letting out a small sigh, Blake realized tears were building in her eyes and she realized that it was just the hormones making her emotional over a cup of coffee. AJ quickly noticed her change and sent her a questioning look.

"Sweetie?" Darlene questioned with concern looking to her daughter, "What's wrong?" Darlene added causing Blake to buckle.

"I want a cup of coffee." Blake cried.

AJ quickly moved to Blake who was upset and tried to put his arms around her to comfort her but she had pushed him away. He knew that she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before because of him, and she wasn't kidding when she said that she would be grumpy.

"Darlin.." AJ tried for the second time and earned a hard glare as Gloria and Darlene stepped in.

"What is going on sweetheart?" Gloria questioned as the two older women ushered her into the living room and had her sit on the couch.

Blake wiped her cheeks and looked between Gloria and Darlene. She took a moment to stop her tears from falling, feeling extremely embarassed by her emotions getting the best of her. She pushed some of the hair out of her face and decided to tell them what was going on.

"Well, I'm sure you guys heard the rumors about me." Blake began, "I am actually pregnant, about 7 or 8 weeks." Blake explained, "I wanted to wait to tell you guys-" Blake was cut off by both women hugging her, catching her off guard but felt relief at their reactions. Blake glanced to AJ and spotted the smile on his face. Once the woman pulled away and moved across the room to hug AJ, "We were going to wait until I'm out of the first trimester to tell you guys, but with the idiots at the doctor's office, I didn't want you guys to wonder what was actually going on.

"When are you due?" Gloria questioned.

"Late March." Blake smiled softly.

"So that's why you were crying over coffee, huh?" Darlene questioned, "You know, one cup won't hurt you or the baby." Darlene added with Gloria quickly agreeing.

"I drank coffee every so often when I was pregnant with AJ." Gloria commented.

Blake looked hopeful as she looked to AJ who looked torn, "Don't look at me like that babe. I know you have zero will power when it comes to coffee." AJ stated, "If you have one cup it will turn into ten." AJ added.

Gloria rolled her eyes at her son's comment and moved past him and into the kitchen while Blake shot him daggers from across the room.

Blake was officially annoyed with the dark haired man. He had acted like she became a crack head with coffee when it wasn't the case. The hours on the road along with the wears and tears of the body was the reason she had consumed so much coffee. She couldn't help but to move away from the man as he sat down beside her in hopes of smoothing things over.

"I'm sorry..." AJ spoke lowly in her ear as his mother came out with a cup of coffee.

AJ's blue eyes looked to his mother who handed Blake the cup of hot liquid causing Blake to grin from ear to ear as she smelled the mug. He let out a frustrated sigh and knew that he was just being paranoid, but he didn't want to risk anything happening.

"Call her doctor and ask." Gloria stated, "Any doctor would tell you that it's completely fine for a cup of coffee once in a while as long as it's not over done." Gloria added, "Don't give me that look, I'll smack it right off ya."

AJ raised his hands up in defeat as he looked to his mother. He knew that his mother was always right, even if he didn't want to admit it. He also knew that staying on Blake's bad side was going to make for a rough evening if he didn't get back on her good side. He had leaned back in the couch and put an arm around her as she sipped the coffee as if it would disappear at any second, and he couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Shut up or you'll end up sleeping on the porch." Blake mumbled causing both mothers to laugh while AJ began to pout.

"Have you guys figured out the living arrangements?" Darlene questioned, "This place is way too small for a baby, unless you plan on keeping him or her in your room." Darlene added with Gloria agreeing.

Blake thought for a moment before speaking, "I was planning on finding a place in Georgia." Blake admitted, "I figured since I won't be going back to work for a while, it would be easier on AJ if I lived close by so he doesn't have to travel down here."

"You're willing to move to Georgia?" AJ questioned, almost shocked at the news.

"Well yeah." Blake chuckled, "Haven't you heard me say that I love the town you guys live in?" Blake questioned, "I'd move there in a heart beat if I could find a house for sale." Blake added and Gloria cleared her throat causing Blake to look to the woman who was smiling from ear to ear, "What?" Blake questioned with furrowed eyebrows.

"Well, do you know that house in the culdesac?" Gloria questioned, "The one you love so much?" Gloria added.

"The one behind your house?" Blake questioned and watched Gloria nod her head.

Blake absolutely loved the house. It was a blue-ish purple color with dark navy shudders surrounded by trees with wood in the back. She knew that it stood out a little but when she discovered it, it looked so cozy. When Gloria had talked to the owners, and told Blake that she could look inside the home, she had promised herself if it were ever for sale she would buy it without a question. It was a two story home with three bedrooms, two and a half baths, a den, a large living room, and a large kitchen with a laundry room attached. The back of the house had a large covered porch that looked out into the woods with a pool near the shed of the backyard.

"Well, I was talking to Fred and Trudy and they are wanting to move to Indiana to be closer to their kids and grandkids." Gloria began to explain, "They know how much you loved the home and actually asked me if you were still interested in buying the house." Gloria stated and Blake immediately began to choke on the coffee.

"Jesus..." AJ began to panic as Blake coughed beside him.

"I'm...I'm okay." Blake patted her chest after she got the coughing under control, and then turned her attention to Gloria, "Are you serious? They're willing to sell to me?" Blake questioned.

"Yeah." Gloria nodded her head, "Fred said that he had never seen anyone's eyes light up like he did with yours when you saw the place and they know that if you did buy the house, you'd keep it up to date and not let it get ruined." Gloria explained.

"Holy shit." Blake let out a laugh, "How much?" Blake questioned.

Blake knew that she had a lot of money saved up to buy an actual house and not stay in an apartment for the rest of her life, but she wasn't sure if she could actually afford the place. She knew that she could get a loan but she also didn't want to be put in debt for a thousand years.

"He said that if you were interested, you could call him and they would discuss prices with you." Gloria stated, "They are waiting to hear from you before they go to a realtor." Gloria moved out of the chair and to her purse and pulled out a piece of paper, "This is his number."

Blake took the number on the paper, and she wasted no time in removing herself from the couch and disappearing into the bedroom to call Fred and Trudy.

"How do you feel about her moving to Georgia?" Gloria questioned her son.

"I'm okay with it. I'd prefer to live under the same roof as her but I don't know if that would happen right now." AJ commented.

"Why not?" Gloria questioned for both mothers.

"I just...I don't want her to freak out and push me away." AJ admitted, "It's not like things haven't been rushed between us in a way."

"Sweetheart, do you love her?" Gloria questioned.

AJ didn't hesitate nodding his head, "More than anything."

"Then ask her to live with you." Darlene spoke up, "What's the worst that could happen? She say no, you guys continue to do what you two do and flip back and forth between houses? She'll eventually come around." Darlene added causing AJ to chuckle.

AJ knew that Darlene was right. The worst that could happen was Blake saying no. It didn't mean that he would lose her for suggesting they live together. They practically lived together as it was now, since he had always went to her place since she had gotten injured and stayed until he had to go back on the road. Most of his clothes were already at her place as it was, and he was sure nothing would change.

After the pep talk with the two mothers, AJ found himself heading to the bedroom to see Blake on the phone, listening to whatever Fred had to say to her. He gently knocked on the door to catch Blake's attention.

"I need to talk to you for a minute." AJ stated lowly, and Blake gave him a nod in understanding.

"Fred, is it alright if I call you back here in a few minutes?" Blake questioned, "Alright, yeah, I'll definitely call you back in a minute." Blake added as she said her goodbyes to the man on the phone and then turned her attention to AJ, "What's going on?" Blake questioned.

"I just...I was thinking about something." AJ began as he moved towards the bed and sat beside her facing her, "You know how I feel about you..." He began, "I was wondering...how do you feel about us living together? I mean we have a baby coming, we practically live together now as it is." AJ began to explain but was cut off by Blake.

"Is..is this because I'm pregnant?" Blake questioned lowly as she looked to AJ's eyes.

"No, absolutely not." AJ admitted, "I mean, it sort of helped my feelings for you come out full force, but I would want this if you were pregnant or not. You know that I love you, and I have cared about you for a long time. I get that things are going fast with us but with you, everything feels right. This feels right. We feel right." AJ spoke honestly, "I'd love nothing more than to be able to just go home to you, a place we shared together. I mean coming here is great, but I just...I want something for us both something that we share together." AJ began to rant but Blake cut him off.

"What would happen if for some reason months or even a year or two from now, we decide that we aren't good for each other? I mean, out side of us having a child together, this is a huge step." Blake stated.

"That won't happen." AJ commented, "But if for some reason it did, then we would cross that bridge when we would get to it."

Blake thought for a moment before speaking, "You are right, things with us are going fast but it does feel right. I'm scared shitless with everything that is happening so quickly, and even though we practically live together now, I don't want us to change if we were to move into a home together. I don't want us to end up in some sort of sick battle of who gets what if we don't work out." Blake added, "How would this even work? Go in halfs with everything? What about Linda and her claiming to be pregnant with your child? I mean, what happens if she is? Does that mean that she'll be at our home demanding you two fix things between you guys?" Blake rounded off several questions at once causing AJ's head to spin.

"First off, you and I wouldn't change if we bought a house together. We also wouldn't turn it into some big battle if we didn't work out, which won't happen." AJ commented, "We would go in halfs with everything." AJ added, "The thing with Linda is irrelevant because that isn't my child, and we will know for sure in just a couple of days when the DNA tests come back. And if for some reason if it did come back mine, which it won't, you and I would handle it together. I would figure out something to where I could avoid as much contact as possible with her because what she and I had is long gone and I've lost all respect for her. You're my future baby, and that's what I'm focused on." AJ continued, "So what do you say? Do you want to get this house together?" AJ questioned, "I know your scared, because I'm scared too but I honestly think as long as we're together, we can't fail at this." AJ added.

Blake found herself running a hand over her face. She had never been so scared in her life because she had never felt this way before. She also had never been expecting a child with a man she loved. Hell, she hadn't even told a man that she loved him outside of her father and brother. It was all new to her being this serious with someone without actual labels put to her relationship.

"I'm so fuckin' scared..." Blake mumbled, "But if you promise to not let me crash and burn, I want this with you. I want all of it with you." Blake added.

The grin on AJ's face was contagious as he leaned forward to kiss her passionately. Her hands were trembling with nerves and felt herself relax as AJ's hands found her cheeks and cupped them. He rested his forehead against hers and sighed in relief.

"Call Fred back and figure out how much he wants for the house." AJ mumbled, not moving from his spot.

"AJ..." Blake spoke lowly, causing him to look into her eyes as he backed up a little, "I do love you, I hope you know that. I'm just not use to..." Blake began to rant but AJ cut her off with a crushing kiss.

"It feels like I've waited years to hear you say that." AJ chuckled lightly as he pulled away from her causing her to laugh lightly, "Now make that call."

Blake had moved to have her back against the headboard of her bed as AJ moved to lay beside her legs with one of his arm draped over her toned legs as he rested his head near her stomach. She hit the number once her phone was unlocked and decided to put the call on speaker while she listened to it ring.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hi Fred, it's Blake."

 _"Oh I'd recognize your voice anywhere." Fred chuckled, "I was wondering if I could be honest with you about something?" Fred questioned._

Blake furrowed her eyebrows, "Yeah, of course."

 _"When I first met you and showed you around the house, you reminded me of someone very dear to my heart." Fred explained, "I noticed the way your eyes lit up at all the little details around the house, something that not a lot of people pay attention to. You know, the minor details, but my Annie, you remind me so much of her." Fred chuckled through a small cry, "It's been quite a few years since she's been gone and for some reason, when Trudy and I met you, we both were instantly reminded of her. She took pleasure in the the little things, as did you when it came to this house, just like she did." Fred explained._

"Aw Fred, I don't know what to say..." Blake admitted.

 _"You don't have to say anything sweetheart. Are you interested in buying our home?" Fred questioned._

"Yes, I'd be very interested in it. How much are you asking for it?" Blake questioned as she felt AJ's hand move to her stomach and trace a small circle with his thumb against her skin.

 _"This may be a bit personal but do you have money saved?" Fred questioned._

"Well I have about 60 thousand saved as of right now, but my boyfriend would be living with me..." Blake began to explain but Fred had cut her off.

 _"Blake, Trudy and I have talked about it off and on since we've met you. The thing is, we purchased this home after our wedding. We've had a lot of firsts in this home, and we have a lot of great memories, and some bad. There is something about you that reminds us so much of our daughter we lost, and Gloria has told us how much you love our home and would want to buy it if it were ever put up for sell." Fred added, "We are going to ask you for 40 thousand dollars for the house to be yours, nothing more, nothing less. Just have to promise that you'll take care of it and have a lot of great memories here." Fred explained._

Blake was speechless and she knew that AJ was as well. There was no way in hell that the house was worth less than two hundred thousand, if not more. She had to try to wrap her mind around the offer and focused on speaking.

"Fred, the house is worth so much more than that. It wouldn't be right to buy it from you both for that amount. Like you said, you spent so many years there and expierenced so many memories..." Blake began to explain but was cut off by Fred again.

 _"We have thought about that. The thing is, we haved worked for so many years to save up money in order to move to be closer to our children and grand children. We have more than enough money saved. We would just like to do something nice for someone who reminds us so much of our daughter. Trudy and I both know that you'll take great care of this place and maybe one day, you can pass it forward with someone else when the time comes." Fred explained, "Fourty thousand dollars and the house is yours."_

Blake didn't realize that tears were falling down her face until AJ lifted himself up to sit beside her, his hands cupping her cheeks as his thumbs wiped the tears away.

"Hey Fred, it's AJ. You sort of left Blake speechless." AJ answered the phone since Blake couldn't find her voice.

 _"I hope I didn't make her uncomfortable." Fred spoke gently, "It's just with the world now a days, it's hard to find geniune people, and there's not a lot of nice people left in the world." Fred began to explain._

"I understand where you're coming from." AJ commented, "Are you sure you don't want more for the house? We can..."

 _"Fourty thousand is what we are asking. So what do you say?" Fred chuckled._

AJ looked to Blake who was looking back at him, silently telling him to answer for them both since she couldn't find the words for the grand gesture. She had never in a million years thought that she would be buying a home with AJ Styles for fourty thousand dollars as long as she promised to take care of the home and pass it forward when the time came.

"I think we're going to accept your offer." AJ stated and he couldn't help but to smile when he heard Fred hollering for Trudy and letting her know that he had sold the house.

 _"I will get ahold of the bank and the lawyer to make sure that everything runs smoothly and is switched over to your guys names. Is there any way you guys can come up soon? I'd assume that our signatures are required and there's probably a lot of paperwork." Fred explained._

"Well, I have the next four days off and Blake is out of action for the time being. We could come up tomorrow if that would be okay?" AJ questioned and looked to Blake who gave a head nod.

"That would be fine. Just let me know when you arrive. First thing in the morning I'll make the calls to get the paperwork started."

AJ had agreed to call and said his goodbyes to Fred before ending the call. He tossed the phone onto the bed and looked to Blake who was still speechless.

"Thi..This is insane!" Blake wiped her cheeks.

"That it is...but I think God is on our side." AJ commented, and Blake couldn't help but to smile as she leaned forward to rest her head against AJ's shoulder, "Better let our moms know that we have to go to Georgia tomorrow."

 **A/N: Thoughts?**

 **As far fetched as it seems for a person to drop an asking price for a home, my neighbor actually had done something similiar regarding a young couple just starting out. The only difference was, he ended up moving in with his daughter due to not being able to get around much by himself.**


End file.
